Rules of the Kadic Dormitory
by X59
Summary: It started with Jim wanting to know who damaged a wall and began to take a life on it's own. Here are the rules established by those living at Kadic.
1. Chapter 1

A few people stopped and just stared at the small doll that was nailed to the wall. The doll that had blond hair that stood straight up with a purple spot, though that oddity did not catch the attention of the group of boys. No what grabbed their attention were the pins and needles that pierced the doll throughout its entire body. After staring for what seemed like hours the group turned as one to one of their companions.

"Odd…," Ulrich Stern began hesitantly, "What did you do?" However even as he began to speak he found his eyes flipping between the doll that was nailed to one of the walls near their shared room in the dormitory and his best friend. His fellow companions likewise joined him in switching between the doll and their friend, though Thomas Jolivet seemed more interested in the doll than his friend for some reason.

Odd Della Robbia in turn looked at his friend and asked," What makes you think I did something?!" As one his friends stared at him flatly, except Thomas whose eyes widened as if something clicked while staring at the doll. "Oh come on! Someone created a voodoo doll of me and nails to a wall and I'm the bad guy?!" A few of the boys shifted a bit, even as Ulrich continued to stare at his friend and Thomas's found his lips twitching. "Why I'm an innocent vict-"

"Claire made this," Thomas's voice cut in even as he began to laugh, "I didn't even know that she had it in her. Then again you did date her and Magali at the same time." At once Odd stopped and reflected on how Claire Girard and Magali de Vasseur were rather pissed at him once they found out that little detail he hid while dating them. At the same time the other boys looked to the doll and then Odd once again and Ulrich couldn't help but comment "I think she's mad at you." At that comment the others laughed at the understatement.

"Yeah. Though" Matthew Ducrocq began a bit nervously, "I think it would be a good idea for you not to repeat that." With another stare at the voodoo doll the teenager continued, "After all Magali slapped you and Claire…yeah" Matthew trailed off as he just gestured with his finger. "Right…. I'll get right on that." Odd replied while the others looked at the doll.

"What are you guys doing?" Jim couldn't help blink at the sight that met his eyes. A group of teenage boys who looked prepared to play baseball, staring at a voodoo of one of their friends in a sense of fascinated horror, while said friend looked a little pale and a bit lost on how to proceed. At the sound of his voice the group blinked looked at him, commented that they going to play baseball, and since none of them felt inclined to tattle (either to hidden amusement or fear) Jim was left with the feeling it one of Odd's ex-girlfriends who vandalized school property.

After removing doll and fixing the wall, Jim found himself a bit lost on which of Odd's ex-girlfriend would do such a thing. After some thought he decided to employ a tactic his commanding officer did in the army to get the point across. The next morning the students were rather surprised to find a list posted on the dormitory wall when they left to go to classes.

_Don't make a voodoo doll of you ex and nail it to a wall._

From there it doesn't take long for the story to get out though the boys still don't tattle which they promise themselves has nothing to do with the way Claire smiles at them. To Jim's disappoint the trick doesn't reveal who was behind it, but does create what the students would refer to the list.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thomas and the others are real characters from the show they just tend to be in the background. Furthermore this chapter helps establish how the rules are created, while the second chapter helps illustrate how they will continue.

This was inspired by the Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic "Supplemental Rules and Regulations."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a beat of silence as a few heads to see a panicking Ulrich running away from a furious Yumi. Their confusion only lessened when a chuckling Odd walked up to the list Jim had started and added a new rule.

_Do not teach young boys how to fight without the permission of their families._

Ulrich, in his infinite wisdom, decided to teach Hiroki and Johnny Pencak Silat, which Johnny learned easier than Hiroki. This however caused a minor rivalry which Ulrich decided was no big deal, a decision he would come to regret. Wanting to impress his idol and be better than Johnny Hiroki decided to practice home and through a series of events broke his family's TV, Yumi's favorite chair, and broke his arm. Takeho was not amused and Yumi less so.

Ulrich nursing his bruised head would like it to be known that he has learned his lesson and stopped trying to teach much to Hiroki's and Johnny's disappointment.

#

_It was not somebody! It was you three and that song will end!_

Odd, Theo and Emily found out that Herb did not appreciate the song that never ends, much to their disappointment.

#

_Being on the Soccer Team does not mean you don't need shots._

Jim was rather unimpressed with that argument and further unimpressed when he discovered every member of his soccer team was afraid of needless.

#

_If you are not dating her/him don't get mad when someone asks said person on a date._

Mathias did not appreciate Ulrich and William death glaring at him when he asked Yumi on a date. She said no but it still didn't stop Ulrich and William being pissed and Mathias getting annoyed enough with their glares to start a fight.

Mathias and William maintain that they beat the other and don't count Ulrich because he ran. The rest of the student body maintain that if anyone won between the three of them it was Ulrich for running when he saw Yumi and Yumi was the victor of the fight itself.

For the record Mathias did not write the rule, it was Emmanuel who was annoyed with the drama.

#

_You are not allowed to laugh at your friend's pain._

This rule was written by Mathias who did not appreciate Emmanuel laughing at him for his black eye and when he saw the rule Emmanuel just laughed harder.

Mathias pouted in response.

#

_Ulrich Stern will go on a date with Sissi Delmas_

"It's a rule Ulrich dear," Sissi said with a smirk her eyes laughing.

"You are not funny," Ulrich was heard to have responded.

#

_Return it now and I won't ask any questions._

One of Ulrich's fan girls had stolen his favorite jacket, it was soon returned neat and proper.

It didn't stop him from washing it though.

#

_Stop with the smile!_

A lot of students are confused bout this because the boys are still not telling and Claire just laughs.

#

_Ulrich Stern is forbidden from telling stories to younger students._

"Oh come on," Ulrich snapped, "It's not my fault."

"Ulrich," Aelita reminded him, "they ended up crying by the end of your story and are having nightmares."

"It's not my fault! They asked for it!" Ulrich couldn't help but snap because he was getting sick and tied of being lectured about traumatizing Milly, Hiroki, and the others.

Jeremy actually paused from typing to look over at Ulrich and a leveled look at him. "Don't even Einstein," Ulrich growled, "They asked me for a scary story….How was I suppose to know it was going to freak them out that much."

The looks he received were less than impressed, causing him to sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Stop me calling Deidara!_

Matthew's tendency to end his sentences with yeah, combined with his fondness for art caused a few of his friends to jokingly call him Deidara. At first it wasn't too bad but after accidentally causing an explosion in science it became widespread.

Matthew was getting increasingly agitated about the whole thing, his friends laughing at him amazingly enough did not help.

#

_You can't strangle someone because they don't follow a rule._

Odd decided to take the rule as a suggestion and Matthew was for more irritated about it than everyone knew.

#

_Time devoted to pranking, could be devoted to studying._

Mrs. Hertz, while secretly enjoying Odd's pranks here and there, was rather annoyed that he focused more attention on them then his school work.

#

_Yolande is not a demoness who takes joy in the suffering of innocent children._

_Jim is not a heartless monster who wishes to feed on your fear._

_You all needed those shots and Jim was there to make sure you got them!_

Yolande was too busy laughing to be offended, Jim just sort of sighed while face palming and muttering about stupid brats, and Mr. Delmas was just too flabbergasted about the way his school's soccer responded to getting shots.

Mr. Delmas unwittingly inspired a few people to activity get three rules on the list after seeing the Kadic Soccer Team get two.

#

_The grandfather paradox is not a thing and all jokes about it will stop now!_

An ancestry project revealed to his friends that Jeremy looked like his grandfather and naturally the jokes ensured. Jeremy was able to take the jokes in stride at first until Aelita innocently asked how Jeremy could look his grandfather and Odd jokingly said he time traveled and boned his grandmother.

Jeremy went from placid to disgusted/furious in five seconds and the school was treated to the sight of Jeremy Belpois actually running as he tried to strangle Odd.

#

_Laughing is not way to respond when someone attempts to strangle your best friend._

Odd was rather miffed about how Ulrich just pointed and laughed when Matthew and Jeremy went after him.

He was swore revenge when Ulrich laughed harder at the rule.

#

_No…just no….go to your room and think about you did…_

Jim is just flustered and Bastien smirks.

#

_The proper response to a fight is not to start a bet on who will win._

It turned that Hiroki and Johnny decided to continue training in secret and a practice session ended up turning into a brawl.

Yumi was rather unimpressed with Xavier's reaction to finding them fighting and Hiroki and Johnny were grounded under Yumi's stern glare.

#

_It was not awesome and it never happened!_

As Emily rounded the corner she end tripping a bit and accidentally lock lipped with Naomi. Christopher who had came to ask Naomi on a date declared that it made of awesomeness.

Emily and Naomi can't look each other for a week without blushing and Christopher did forget to ask Naomi out.

#

_When telling scary stories, please use common sense and keep the age of your audience in mind._

A deadpanned stare was the response that a smirking Odd received after writing the new rule. "What's wrong buddy? Oh… don't look at me like that; I'm helping you by reminding you. After all if you don't learn from this then you could end up repeating the mistake and traumatizing your own future kids."

A few people who wondered nearby to see what was going on snorted at that, knowing that this was Odd's payback on Ulrich. Ulrich himself, after a few moments, calmly and coolly stated, "You do know that this means war."


	4. Chapter 4

_Always knock before entering._

Sissi was horrified to discover her father and his secretary, Nicole Weber, making out when she barged into his office. Everyone else is shocked that they didn't see coming and wish they didn't have any details.

_#_

_All newspaper articles must be approved by the faculty before publication._

_Purposely eavesdropping on conversations is wrong._

_Accidents happen and you can't prove anything._

While Principal Delmas was a rather private person and did not appreciate his personal life shared around campus, his romantic life was not the reason this rule was created. In fact he wasn't involved at all expect to approve Jim's requests when Ulrich wrote the rules.

Ulrich refuses to explain when asked, Milly and Tamiya stay silent and simply report that an accident broke their camera, and the Kadic Soccer Team smirk at one another.

#

_We only need one, maybe two, of them and they should not go off on Sundays!_

Odd did not appreciate fifteen alarm clocks going off on a Sunday morning and subsequently vowed vengeance. Ulrich laughing at him and going into detail about how Odd screamed like a little girl did not help matters.

#

_Don't lock people in closets._

Wanting to help his friend William, Christopher decided to lock William and Yumi into a closet. Unfortunately for Christopher's plan Yumi was unamused and proceeded to smack William upside the head, despite his protests that he was innocent, and kick Christopher in the shin.

#

_Don't blast your music and listen to something new._

Tristan swore that if he heard anything by Papa Roach one more time, he would punch Emilio in the face.

#

_There are no such as a zombies._

_Do not encourage him!_

After the seventh time of Matthew hearing about Paul's dream in which zombies rose and attacked Kadic, Matthew threatened to duct tape his and anyone who asked Paul about his dream mouth's shut.

#

_Permission to throw someone out a window will never be given._

Kelly and Sophie started fighting over their favorite pairings in a soap opera and Valeria was rather upset that Jim didn't let her throw the pair out of said window when it got too much.

#

_DON"T TOUCH OR USE MY COMPUTER!_

Jeremy went from confusion on why his computer was on to stunned mortification when he turned on his computer screen. The older students giggle and laugh at his red face and they laugh harder when he splutters after Aelita asks him what's wrong.

#

_Please no "that's what she said" jokes._

Aelita didn't particularly find them funny and got rather tired of hearing them.

#

_Let me make this clear that song will not be hummed, sung, tapped, drummed etc…_

Herb really did hate the song that never ends.

#

_The Kadic Soccer Team will not be left unsupervised during away games._

Jim decided to let the boys explore the town for a bit after winning the game, as long as they promised to travel with a companion. By the time the boys came back to leave Jim found out that each group were banned from going into different shops and that all of them were banned from the town's local mall.

Jim honestly doesn't want to know what they did and the boys really don't want their parents, friends, classmates, and Jim to realize they had a bet going on.

Milly and Tamiya giggling at them was bad enough.


	5. Chapter 5

_I did not pick my room, so please stop with the rumors._

A couple of people found it suspicious that Thomas lived in the same wing as the girls, considering Jeremy's lack of a room mate and that Ulrich was briefly roommate less before acquiring Odd.

By dinner that night it was whispered that Thomas was secretly a girl, in the witness protection program, had magic powers to get his way, gay, was an assassin hired by Principal Delmas to safeguard his daughter, a pervert, or that he was filthily rich and bribed the school.

#

_Some people are better able to handle having a roommate than others._

It's Jeremy's only explanation as to why he doesn't and will most likely never get a roommate.

#

_Don't mess with my hair!_

Odd's payback involved putting green hair dye in Ulrich's shampoo. Odd said it was appropriate given Ulrich's usual wear and pouted when Ulrich refused to come out of the bathroom until he successfully washed the dye out.

It didn't stop him from getting a picture and Milly and Tamiya convincing a teacher to include in the paper with great relish. The girls then quietly told Ulrich that they were even.

#

_When speaking a foreign language make sure it's one that others don't know._

Bastien and Theo were tossing insults to one another in Russian and were surprised when Emily began laughing. They were even further surprised when Ms. Hertz gave the both of them detention for cursing.

#

_When in doubt slap yourself and it is doesn't wake you up then what you are seeing is actually happening._

Ms. Hertz will admit to writing this without shame because she was stunned at the sight of Ulrich teaching Caroline how to speak Turkish.*

#

_You can't bribe adults._

Rosa was too amused by Ulrich's attempt to bribe her to let it be known he was the cause of the rule.

#

_There is a time and place for practicing._

_There are better ways for waking people up._

Herb did not appreciate waking up to Nicholas playing the drums.

#

_There will be no triad of any kind you perverts!_

As a joke Emmanuel suggested that instead of picking that Yumi, Ulrich, and William could all date each other. All three acted disturbed by the suggestion but Yumi privately admitted to herself that the thought of Ulrich and William together was hot.

Hearing about the joke Odd couldn't help but ask Ulrich what he would think of an Ulrich, Yumi, and Sissi triad. Ulrich punched Odd in the shoulder in response and blushed a deep red.

#

_Don't pervert the language._

Yolande was reluctantly impressed and decided to not give Naomi and Tania detention.

#

_You are not a Jedi and will you do your homework._

Ms. Hertz was only slightly amused when Tristan tried to Jedi trick her into not giving out homework over the week end.

#

_It's rude to speak a language you friends don't understand._

Yumi for reasons she will refused to admit too was seriously annoyed at finding Ulrich and Sissi conversing with one another in German.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ According to the Code Lyoko Wiki the episode "Déjà vu" reveals that Thomas Jolivet lives in the girl's dormitories. This either means that the dormitory is not segregated as initially thought or a mistake could have been made.

* After noticing that Ulrich has the flags of Turkey, United Arab Emirates, Japan, Paraguay, and China on his poster (thanks to the wiki), I figured that he should be able to speak one of the languages, which I randomly picked.


	6. Chapter 6

_The game is rock-paper-scissors, not rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock!_

Theo vowed to never be bored enough to play with Herb and Nicholas again.

#

_Never laugh like that again._

Paul was having nightmares after witnessing a green haired Ulrich laugh like the Joker. Ulrich maintains he laughed in disbelief and shock, Paul maintains that it was one of the scariest things he witnessed in his whole life.

#

_Permission to toss someone out the window will never be given, we already went over this._

Jim was quick to threaten Theo and Bastien with another detention if either one of them asked again.

#

_I'm not Austin Powers and you are not Dr. Evil._

Jeremy is reluctantly amused by Yumi swerving around in his chair and claiming he was waiting for him. In fact he only writes the rule because he can't stand that damn cat and he really doesn't want to know where Yumi keeps getting it.

For her part, Yumi thinks Jeremy's insistence that the cat wants to eat his soul is hilarious.

#

_I know what you were playing and it was not Go-Fish._

Jim really wants to know who decided to teach the Kadic Soccer Team Poker and he is reluctantly impressed with their skills to keep silent about the matter.

Jim privately tells himself it has nothing to do with them promising to help him in the future when they can legally enter casinos.

#

_Mr. Stern please apply such dedication to your studies, instead of …vengeance._

Under the guise of conceding their little prank war Ulrich offered to teach Odd Turkish so that he could woo Caroline, who was seen talking in the language and expressing a fondness for it. However to Odd's surprise instead of blushing as he intended, Caroline smirked instead and proceeded to drag him off into the woods for a romantic walk.

Odd understandably shocked in the middle of the walk when a bucket of pudding landed on his head and only snapped out of it when he heard Ulrich laughing from above. It took Caroline and Mr. Delmas, who arrived after hearing an enraged scream, holding Odd back to allow Ulrich to climb down the tree and run to their sanctuary of their dorm.

Ulrich maintains the detention was worth it, Odd swore to win the prank war, and Mr. Delmas was just grateful that the boys have some sense of boundaries when it comes to pranks in the dorm room because he honestly feels that they would destroy it otherwise.

Caroline and Sissi are just debating on how to use the favor that Ulrich owes them.

#

_There are no just things as talking babies in the mafia._

Matthew did not believe Paul's insistence that he saw a baby in the fedora talking and hearing it claim to be the world's greatest hitman.

#

_Do not corrupt the innocent._

Valerie found Aelita's innocent enduring and thus joined forces with Yumi when some of the other girls decided to enlighten Aelita through the use of certain websites. Said girls maintain that they were sharing the wealth, Yumi and Valeria see it as corruption and Aelita can't look at any of the guys around her without blushing due to thinking certain things.

Jeremy for the first time laments that Aelita always turns to him when she blushingly asks him about Yaoi.

#

_Foamy is not the way of life and no one here will join the "Foamy Card Cult."_

While Emilio watched the foamy videos and finds them hilarious, it did not stop him from becoming extremely annoyed at Xavier for trying to get him to join the Foamy Card Cult.

#

_Think before you speak._

_Certain questions should not be asked._

Sissi did not appreciated being asked when Nicole Weber would become her step mother. The questions to nothing but remind her of walking in on them. However being the devious child she is, she uses the question to her advantage and cashes in on Ulrich's favor in order to snuggle him as she deals with the "traumatic flashback" the questioning caused her.

Ulrich is reluctantly impressed and Yumi looks like she wants to strangle someone, most likely Sissi.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Yes, the baby hitman thing is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn reference.

To anyone who wants to bear witness to the awesomeness of Foamy head over to Ill will press . com


	7. Chapter 7

_John Smith and Donna Noble are not married._

The inspectors from the education department were quick to gain popularity among the students and after the seventh time being asked, the Doctor couldn't help but give in to the madness that was Kadic.

#

_Some things are bigger on the inside._

Apparently Donna couldn't resist either.

#

_The dorm rooms are sanctuaries, regardless of what ever beef you have your roommate._

Ulrich objected violently when he woke up to Odd about to shave his head with a razor. The brief fight caused the razor to fall out of Odd's hands and shave the end of Kiwi's tail, which caused Kiwi to yelp and bite the both of them to show his displeasure.

#

_Jim is the highlander._

It's the only explanation Tristan has for Jim having so many jobs prior to Kadic.

#

_The kitchen will only be used by faculty._

While Rosa thought it was sweet that Lola wanted to make something personal for Tristan's birthday, she had to put her foot down due to the fact that Lola had a tendency to burn almost anything she cooked.

It was somewhat legendary.

#

_Don't be a sore winner._

_Don't be sore loser_

Pierre's gloating over winning the racing game and Tristan's grumblings from coming in third place caused Emilio to snap and somehow leap at the both of them. Where upon things naturally dissolved from there.

#

_Faction pride is one thing, but this is taking it to all whole another level. _

As he watches Thomas and Jean-Baptiste talking about getting tattoos with the Horde and Alliance crests, respectively, in the future Matthew somewhat regrets getting the two into World of Warcraft.

#

_Please stop singing, you'll wake the dead and the zombies will devour us all!_

Anais is a horrible singer and yet persists to sing, much to everyone's horror.

#

_There will be no cosplay!_

Matthew was initially intrigued by the thought of cosplay before opening his ideal outfit from his friends and discovered an Akatsuki cloak with an eye scope for his left eye.

Suffice to say Matthew was not amused and his friends were struck without mercy.

#

_No…just….stop with that song….please._

Herb was just so stunned at hearing the song that never ends being burped, of all things, that he just gave up.

#

_Don't take someone cloths when their showering!_

Ulrich was mortified when he had to walk back towards his dorm with nothing but a towel warped around him. The wolf whistles/looks he received from the girls he encountered caused him to blush a deep red by the time he got to his room and found his clothes on his bed and Odd nowhere in sight.

#

_Bow ties are cool._

_Frenzies are cool._

_**No they're really not.**_

_Yes they are!_

_**No they are not!**_

_Yes!_

_**No!**_

_Yes!_

_**No!**_

_**Sorry about this! **_

No one at Kadic ever did figure out the story behind that.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Doctor couldn't resist and just had to come back and Rory has some mad skills to get the Doctor and Amy back in the TARDIS before they took over a whole page.

In case anyone didn't realize.

_Eleven_

_**Amy**_

_**Rory**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Stop rapping; no one wants to hear it… and stop pouting._

Julien was rather miffed that no one appreciated his rapping skills, everyone was just grateful he stopped.

It was also decided that he and Anais should never be allowed to join forces.

#

_For future references, make sure to read aloud what you write so you don't skip a word._

It's definitely one of the teachers but no one recognizes the writing. This doesn't stop Ulrich and Odd from blaming one another for the missing word though.

#

_You are not a ninja._

_You are not a pirate._

_Neither one of you has the power to declare war._

A bored Hiroki and Johnny were a force to be reckoned with as Jeremy accidentally walked into the crossfire. His right eye twitches every time he sees one of them now and everyone else is either sympathetic or laughs about it.

#

_Monsters wearing creepy masks with holes in their stomachs do not exist._

Their friends really worried about Paul sometimes.

#

_While such concern is appreciated, linking people to video game characters and then telling them what not to do, is rather odd all the same time._

In a moment of pure and utter boredom Tristian thought over his video games and began noticing similarities between people he knew and the characters in said games. Feeling it was his civic duty to ensure certain fates didn't repeat (that's his story and he's sticking to it, it had nothing to do with him wanting to see the looks on people's faces honest) he decided to enlighten everyone one.

Needless by the end of the day Tristian had a group of people annoyed with him and it was only Aelita kindness that allowed him to hide and it was only later that day when it was noticed that certain people did not object to their comparison and that someone actually agreed with Tristian.

Tristian was still dodging Sissi, William, Odd, and Pierre days later though. Ulrich protection also got them to stop, eventually.

#

_There will no food fights in the cafeteria._

No is sure on who started it but the subsequent war (sides and all) had the cafeteria covered by the time order was restored and everyone needed a shower.

Jim was reluctantly impressed, about the whole thing actually. Not that he tell anyone.

#

_Smacking down doors in order to help someone in danger is one thing, but smacking down doors because you thought you could see something juicy is another._

As it was turns out Thomas's mother is rather excellent at giving massages and taught Thomas, who in turns gives them to his friends at discount. Matthew who was stressing about tests sought his services in order to help him relax as his usual methods of relaxing were not working. About near the end of the massage session Thomas's door was knocked down by Thiery, Tania (holding a camera), and Sorya.

Matthew was too relaxed to be worked up over it, Thomas called the girls prevents and told them to fix his door. No one believed the girls when they tried explaining that they heard someone in pain and merely sought to help. Jim just grumbled as he gave the girls detention for destroying school property and quickly fixed Thomas's door.

It didn't stop a few rumors about the boys getting out, but no one really took it seriously.

#

_Don't mess with someone else's cell phone._

Odd was in the middle charming Anais when his phone starting belting "I Like Big Butts." Needless to stay he did not get a date and it did not take him long for Ulrich to be revealed as the culprit.

#

_Faction pride is too extreme, but faction solidarity is perfectly fine? I don't think so._

Thomas was endlessly amused by Matthew's arguments that because they both played Horde, then he should get his massages for free. Thomas laughingly promised that such a thing would happen should the Horde ever enter a civil war in the lifetime if World of Warcraft. As such when it did happen Thomas was somewhat annoyed at Blizzard Entertainment. Matthew just shrugged because by then he was getting free massages anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

_The sentence, "what's the worst that could happen" is banned from campus._

Said words were said by Odd during a science class after he added an extra ingredient or two. Suffice the subsequent small explosion cost Odd's his eyebrows and no one else wanted to temp fate.

#

_You can't kiss someone without their consent._

_Don't dare someone to randomly kiss someone._

Aelita is smirking and that expression on the normally girl's sweet face is somewhat disturbing to everyone else with the exception of a few. Emmanuel is just rubbing his swore shins and is trying to think of a way to get back at William.

#

_It is better to do ask forgiveness then permission should never be followed._

_The fact it was the first floor means nothing, there will be no tossing people out of any window at Kadic!_

There was a fight and Pierre had to dodge in order to escape Christopher who was completely focused on tossing him out the window. Jim caught them and Christopher uttered that said reasoning the others failed because they asked, instead of just doing it. Christopher got a detention and no grumbles of his cousin Pierre deserving it got him out of it. Pierre decided to lay low and not annoy said cousin about his crush and lack of love life.

The staff at Kadic just wonders why the students are inclined to defenestration and the students, without a hint of shame, are taking bets on when someone successfully commits the deed.

#

_No amount of bribes will get us to talk._

During Tristan's video game comparison spree he compared Ulrich to Raziel from the Legacy of Kain series. No one ever figures why Ulrich not only he agreed and accepted the comparison but how Tristan thought of it in the first place, even with all the bribes being offered.

Some things are secret like that.

#

_When a classmate improves their school work, you should be happy._

_You should not freak out and declare the end if nigh._

Ulrich was rather miffed at Paul's freaking out over his improved grades. It's like they were that bad….right?

#

_DON"T TOUCH SOMEONE'S ELSES PROPERTY!_

Jim is rather angry at seeing his car, painted bright pink with sparkles, parked in the Kadic gym. The car enthusiasts at the school are torn between the shock of Jim having a cool looking car and dismay over what was done to said car. Everyone wonders how the hell the car was driven into the gym and decorated without anyone hearing anyone or anything.

Free from their sugar rush, the Kadic Soccer Team decides to err on the side of caution and avoid sweets and each other for a while. They also promise to find new things for them to do with each other because clearly they are force to be reckoned and could destroy the world or something. At lest that's one member said, the rest just laugh themselves sick at their deed and hope Jim never discovers it was them.

#

_Don't wear speedos, wear swimming trunks like other boys._

Magali had issues with Mathias's swim wear for reasons she refuses to explain but her friends sees the blush all the same.

#

_My father is not Darth Vader, I'm not Luke Skywalker and you shall cease comparing my life to Star Wars right this second Odd!_

Odd got into Star Wars kick and decided to make Ulrich the star to Ulrich's mortification.

#

_Stop with the titles!_

On accident Aelita found a list that blessed or cursed (if depends on your point of view) certain Kadic students with a title. Which were as following: Ulrich the Iron Wolf, Odd the Playboy, Sissi the Spoiled, Yumi the Inferno, Aelita the Innocent, Veronique the Swimmer, Paul the Freak-out, Nicholas the Drummer, Thomas the Massager, and William the Creepy.

Soon after its discovery a couple of students decide to greet said people with these titles, it eventually stops because nearly everyone is annoyed with titles for their own reasons. Ulrich, Thomas, and Nicholas are the only ones not annoyed by their titles and Ulrich is the only one to love his. No one ever admits to creating the list and it becomes one of those mysterious at Kadic.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Christopher and Pierre are cousins for the purpose of this story, I have no idea if it's a canon element or not. I've also come to realize that I have a thing with defenestration…. I'm not sure why though.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Ulrich," Caroline called out as she approached Ulrich and his friends. "I've come to cash in on that favor." "Oh sure, what do you ne-" Was all Ulrich managed to get out before he found Caroline's tongue down his throat and his body reacted on his own and he found himself kissing her back.

After a couple of minutes in which everyone just stared in disbelief, Caroline pulled back with a smirk as Ulrich panted to catch his breath. "Consider us even." Caroline continued as she turned with a sway of hips and couldn't help but call back as she away, "By the way who ever you date is going to be really lucky…in more ways than one."

In response Ulrich, still somewhat flushed, blushes as he self consciously shifts his pants at people staring at him before he runs off to his dorm to "relax."

_A little chaos is good for the soul._

Caroline thoroughly enjoyed herself and couldn't wait to see what would result from her actions.

#

_Don't pawn people to others._

Odd didn't like that Ulrich moved Kiwi into their neighboring dorm mates' room so they could watch Kiwi, since Jim could have caught the transaction. It's also why he says people instead of pets or dogs. Ulrich just gets a little shifty and says nothing.

A few of the other boys smirk and one even moves his eyebrows up and down but no one comments on it too much. After all there things a guy needs to do and Ulrich sure as hell wasn't doing that with Kiwi in his dam dorm room.

#

_Students don't have the power to expel other students._

Caroline was just endlessly amused by Sissi's threats of getting her kicked out of Kadic. She was seriously thinking of secretly recording everything because she found it all that hilarious.

#

_Never mention orgies ever again!_

At this latest development a thoroughly confused Emmanuel just sort of gave up on and suggested that an orgy would be the only thing that could end the weird relationships triangles, squares, or whatever the hell they were. The people who heard him were freaked out about it, except for one or two who were intrigued but were smart enough to keep silent about it.

#

_Don't even try it._

It was a testament to how resigned Jim was that he added every floor of the Kadic Dormitory to his patrol in order to ensure no one snapped and throw someone through a window.

#

_Lock the door when busy._

Xavier can't look in Emilio's direction without blushing in embarrassment, while Emilio was just glad no one was around to hear his girlish scream.

#

_A dog ate my homework is not an acceptable excess._

Bastien finds it cosmetically unfair that such a lame excess was actually true and vows to never watch allow Kiwi or any pets in his room ever again.

#

_There are things you shouldn't question or certain people shouldn't be asked certain ask questions._

Naturally Aelita had to ask what Caroline meant by her comment of the person Ulrich dating be lucky in more ways than one. Ulrich just went blank before stammering and walking away and Jeremy just went white before whimpering something about "why me" and running.

Aelita is just so very confused and feels vaguely guilty at being entertained by their reactions.

#

_That joke is lame and if I hear it one more time…!_

Heidi was getting seriously annoyed at the "It's over 9,000" jokes and too few were brave enough to cross the line she clearly drew in the sand.

#

_The cake is a lie._

Johnny was a Portal fan.

#

_Embrace your future machine overlords!_

Paul freaks out at the thought of a machine uprising, Yumi just stares a bit, Aelita is concerned, William's twitching, Ulrich is just blank, Odd is silent, and Jeremy secretly runs a scan because life can't be that cruel or warped enough for Xana to be still alive and taking part in the list.

Veronique is just surprised at how many people fear a machine uprising after seeing them react to her prank.


	11. Chapter 11

_Stop staring at it…_

It's an embarrassed and red face Ulrich who writes the rule to help preserve his sanity in the wake of Caroline's comment. Because ever since she remarked that his future girlfriend would be lucky he's found a certain area of himself being stared rather blatantly by his fan girls.

Yumi, Sissi, and others are more subtle it and Ulrich doesn't catch on. It's something to which they are grateful for, especially the few boys who are either interested or just feel inadequate.

#

_There are bathrooms for a reason!_

Being cooped up for days was making Kiwi restless and he was able to escape the dorm room when before Ulrich and Odd could close the door. It takes three hours, the enlistment of everyone in their dorm section, and another favor being owed to Caroline, by both boys this time, before Kiwi is returned to the safety of the dorm.

However it turned out in that time Kiwi left a present in one of the hallways of the school. Mrs. Hertz was rather mortified at discovering it.

#

_Stop debating it, we all know Godzilla is the King._

_No King-Kong is!_

_Godzilla!_

_Kong!_

_Godzilla you moron!_

_King Kong will own your face!_

Pierre and Xavier were debating which of the two the true king of all monsters was and this naturally led to conflict when both were being stubborn. The teachers were rather impressed that both boys kept the argument to the paper, instead of letting dissolve into a fist fight.

#

_Don't kiss my sister!_

_I didn't….she kissed me._

Odd's eldest sister decided to visit her only brother and thought that what Kadic needed was more drama.

Odd was rather traumatized at witnessing his eldest sister French kissing Jim in a surprise attack. For his part Jim just freezes in shock when the hot young woman began kissing him and when he found out who she was related too… Let's just say he found it awkward to look at Odd in the eyes, especially when he noticed he had his sister's eyes.

Adele just smiles with a smile that is pure Odd after a successfully prank and leaves after a day or two after the incident.

#

_Don't mess with my phone!_

_We are not family!_

Unable to resist Ulrich timed it for Jim and Odd to walking near each other before calling and hearing "We are family" coming from Odd's phone was nothing compared to way the both of them froze. The looks on their faces was priceless and Ulrich collapsed after laughing too hard.

#

_Do not repeat the Adele approach._

_Find something safe to do when bored._

An extremely bored Theo decided to try what Adele did to Emily, only to get kneed in the groin on accident. She was sorry about it but Theo learned his lesson.

#

_Trying to prank call someone can make you the prank victim._

Emmanuel in trying to get back at William borrowed someone's phone. Unfortunately for his plans William secretly witnessed the exchange and when he called William announced, "It's done. Where should I hide the body?" Emmanuel yelp of shock was music to William's ears and Emmanuel swore eternal payback.

#

_What have I done?!_

The sight of Yumi Ishiyama and Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas working together was one that shocked and honestly freaked out everyone at Kadic. No is owning up to being the cause though, which is for the best because everyone would most likely rat him out to return Kadic to some measure of normalcy.

No is brave or foolish enough to ask them because the girls look rather homicidal.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Adele is the oldest child of Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia in this.

In case anyone was wondering… Team Godzilla for the win!


	12. Chapter 12

_Stop with the noise… it sounds like your killing cats._

_Killing cats no…it sounds like the two of you are opening the gates of hell._

Anais and Julien joined forces and it was as horrifying as everyone thought.

#

_You are not bringing sexy back!_

_You are not too sexy for your shirt!_

_By all that is Einstein what is your major malfunction?!_

Herb seriously wondered about the Nicholas's sanity sometimes.

#

_I am the Cataclysm!_

…_Let's forget about this._

Hiroki was on a sugar rush and would really appreciate if everyone just forgot the whole thing. Naturally they don't and bring it up constantly.

#

_You can't shun someone for liking a video game character, you don't like._

_Oh…yes we can._

As Tristan and Ulrich were discussing their favorite Legacy of Kain characters, Mathias remarked that his were Mobius and the Elder God. Faced with this knowledge the other boys proceeded to shun Matthias for his blasphemy.

Mathias maintains that such manipulative tactics are impressive and that they need to lighten up. They in turn remark Mathias has no soul and it's their duty to defy him since Kain and Raziel are among their shared favorites (along with Vorador), with Tristan adding Umah and Turel and Ulrich adding Janos and Magnus.

Everyone else just sort of laughs about it and calls them stubborn.

#

_You were warned!_

Bastien was one of the few brave and Heidi snapped at hearing another "It's over 9,000" joke. The result of which saw Heidi jump at him and he tried jumping back only to trip, which some how caused her accidentally knee him in the head.

#

_Humming the mission impossible theme, while to acting like a ninja ensures you will fail at being sneaky._

Jean-Baptiste couldn't but snort as saw the young group of fifth graders trying and failing to be stealthy.

#

_Never use that pick up again._

Lola just snorted at Pierre's pick up and was somewhat tempted to hit him. The pick up in question was: "So our future children will be made of awesomeness."

Pierre is glad no one else was around to hear it, especially his cousin, because he said the first thing that came to mind.

#

_People do not disappear in the air with a crack while waving a stick._

Matthew seriously worried about his friend and roommate and Paul just wondered he always had to see this sort of stuff by himself. The drunken wizard was just lucky the Wizarding French government didn't catch what he did.

#

_Homework is to be finished, not turned into paper airplanes._

Sandra was bored and Anne barely stopped her from transforming her homework.

#

_I don't care if you were tripled dog dared, you can't run around campus in your boxers! _

Suffice to say Emilio's declaration of duty and pride in the face of a tripled dog dare had no affect on Jim.

#

_I don't how you did it, but you cheated._

Maitena beat Jeremy at chest, and to everyone's surprise he was being a sore loser about it.


	13. Chapter 13

A yawn echoed from Jeremy's lips as he slowly woke up and for a few seconds he enjoyed the silence and comfort of his bed. However his silence was disrupted when he began to recognize something that sounded that like music in the background. As such he looked up and noticed his computer (screen and all) was on and eyes snapped open as he stared at the Eye of the Xana on the screen.

A yelp of surprise/scream of fear erupted from his lips as he fell hard on the floor. However it wasn't until he was trying to untangle himself from his blanket that he realized the sound was "Still Alive" by Jonathan Coulton. Knowing it was some sort of trick didn't stop from running a couple of scans just to be on the safe side.

_I don't know which one of you did it, but my suspect list is very, very small and I will have my revenge! _

#

_No one wanted or needed to know that you like "big butts" and can't lie._

Pierre, to everyone's shock, was not mortified that his singing was overheard but proud and boosted that he was honest about what he liked. No one was able to tell if he was serious or just trolling everyone, though.

#

_Clipping your shoes together while saying "There's no place like home" will not magically transport you away and thus prevent you from getting a detention._

_Consequently shouting what you did after it didn't work made things worse._

Suffice to say Social Studies Teacher, Gilles Fumet, was not impressed with Caroline's attempt to get out receiving a detention or her language.

#

_Those T-shirts shall cease immediately!_

When the paper with titles was found Ulrich rather liked his title of Iron Wolf. However sometime after the list was found, t-shirts promising to tame "the Iron Wolf" slowly started progressing throughout the school and subsequently Ulrich was unamused when he found out about it.

#

_When life gives you lemons, don't use them as weapons…even it was funny._

_No it was not!_

_We agree to disagree then? :)_

The sight of Xavier screeching while trying and somewhat failing to doge Tristan's lemons was one that ensured those witnessing it would never forget.

#

_The proper response to "it's time to turn in your homework" is not "There was homework!?"_

Certain teachers did not find such actions amusing.

#

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed down to and now the dragons are dead," Odd dramatically began when Ulrich entered the cafeteria. A confused Ulrich could only stare as Odd pointed him and continued. "There sits the only king I intend to bend my knee to. The King of the North!" With this declaration Odd knelt before Ulrich.

"What?" Ulrich replied confused.

"I'll have peace on those terms; they can keep their red castle and their iron chair too," continued Matthew who rose from his seat, "The King of the North!" With his piece said Matthew knelt before Ulrich as well.

"What?"

"My sword is yours in victory and defeat, this day until my last day." William replied with a smirk, while the rest of the occupants of the cafeteria were confused at what was occurring.

"What?"

"The King of the North," and before Ulrich's stunned eyes others like those from the soccer team rose from their table and declared "The King of the North!"

"Huh?"

"The King of the North!"

"What?"

"The King of the North!"

_Never do that ever again. _

Ulrich never really got an explanation of why they enacted that scene from the A Song of Ice and Fire series. Everyone else just wondered how Odd got the others to go along with it. Despite the general confusion it was accepted as one of the more creative pranks.

#

_When the intercom is used, don't act as if the school is possessed._

Mr. Fumet was never able to tell if they were seriously trying to be funny or just that bored.

#

_All hail the Lord and Master…Foamy!_

_No we've been over this!_

Emilio despaired with Xavier's new efforts, it also didn't help but he was unable to determine if Tristan was really interested or just messing with the both of them.

#

_That was interesting…but why?_

Anouche randomly breaking into song caused this to be asked.

#

_The proper thing to do is leave a room, not get more comfortable._

William was initially confused when Mathias stretched his legs and further relaxed in the game room before the silently but deadly fart was unleashed. Matthias laughing even as William chocked from the smell revealed him the culprit and the other people in the room where horrified by the smell.

#

"_We must construct additional plyons" is not the acceptable answer for anything other than Star Craft._

When Matthew pointed out that there wasn't enough food for what they had planned, Thomas replied with the above quote. From there the quote was reused by others such as Tristan, Emily, Naomi and Christopher before the rule was written.

#

_Whoever it was, just came forward already….it's disturbing._

_Also…what did you do?_

To people watching it was a toss up on what more disturbing Yumi and Sissi talking with one another while smirking or the few times when the pair was found laughing together, during whatever discussion they had.

Regardless it made everyone curious on what caused the two girls to join forces, but they are not talking and the culprit is being fearlessly silent.

#

_I do not accept I.O.U.s, I expect my money….or else._

Xavier lent Emilio $15 and when it came time to be paid back was unimpressed at receiving a slip of paper saying, "I.O.U."

#

_Don't mess with the intercom!_

_You boys are dorks….._

At precisely 2:45 the Super Saiyan 3 theme song came blasting out of the speakers, in a loop for 30 minutes. While that in its self seemed to have caught everyone off guard a group of boys, after the first loop, couldn't help but enact the moment where Goku first turned into a SS3. While some suspicious turned their way, it was quickly discovered/understood that the boys in question had no way of rigging the intercom/speakers to blast out the SS3 theme from Dragonball Z.

It didn't stop Jim to be extra watchful of everyone who enacted the scene in one way or for the some of the girls to decree the boys dorks as a result.

#

_Pretending that a teacher is not behind you won't stop you from getting a detention._

Kelly pouting that it should, amazingly enough did not work.

#

_If I can see you, you are not a ninja._

Hiroki, Johnny, and their friends were trying to be ninjas, and not succeeding it at it.

#

_How did you trip over air?_

Everyone else who saw Paul was just as confused, ever those who found it a bit funny.

#

_You are not Jack Sparrow._

_^Captain_

…_Are you for real?_

_I couldn't resist. :)_

For reasons unknown by all besides himself and his friends, Terry insisted to be called Captain Jack Sparrow for a week. Priscilla got annoyed enough to create the rule was rather surprised to see that Terry actually took the time and effort to point out that it should Captain.

#

_It was not funny, so stop laughing!_

_Let this be a lesson to everyone else; never fall asleep leaning against a tree._

For unknown reasons Sophie fell asleep while leaning against a tree, though the tree would be disrupted when some birds ended up "gifting" her with an unexpected present. Suffice to say Sophie was mortified and the few students who saw thought it was funny.

#

_Do not call students younger than you, midgets. _

Theo thought it would be funny, but Veronique did not and kicked in the shins for his attempt at humor.

#

_Super-Ultra-Mega-Death-Man is not an appropriate name for a bunny._

_It's a thousand times better Floppy or Thumper._

_No it's not!_

_Yes it is!_

Exactly why Sherry and Mohammed were arguing over this was somewhat in debate, but the consensus was most people wanted to know why Mohammed would call a bunny "Super-Ultra-Mega-Death-Man."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ The Song of Ice and Fire scene is tweaked from the TV Show and episode 245 of DBZ is when we are introduced to the SS3 transformation.

Meanwhile in Chapter 13, we have our first OCs. For the purpose of this story Terrence nicknamed Terry is in Yumi's Grade and Sherry is in Tristan's grade. Their presence, along with other OCs that will appear here or there, will be used to showcase that the other grades are not lacking in the student department. Since the show mainly focused on the students within Ulrich's, Odd's, Jeremy's, and Aelita's year, no OCs will appear in their year.


	14. Chapter 14

There was silence as everyone saw the slightly bruised and covered in glitter form of Salim Bradley as he stared with haunted eyes as he moved towards his dorm room. As he walked passed people could have sworn he murmured, "… devils… it was…. just a joke….rubbers chickens….wet sheets….orange soda…musical chairs…flying turkeys...just a joke."

The vindicate pleasure radiating off of Yumi and Sissi however caused everyone realize that Salim was the responsible party for their teamwork. Naturally everyone wanted to know exactly what Salim did but none of them were telling to tell and it was a sympathetic Terry who posted the rule at seeing the state of his best friend.

_When taking vengeance can you not traumatize your victim?_

_We could, but we won't and if he hasn't spoken on what he did, then what makes you think we will?_

#

_You are not a Dark Templar, so stop acting Zeratul._

Yumi became frustrated and annoyed with Hiroki's insistence on trying to belike the Starcraft character.

#

_If you're going to fart, go to another room and don't even try to say you didn't know it was happening. I saw you grin!_

Needless to say Xavier's friends were annoyed with him, which wasn't helped by Xavier deciding to laugh about it.

#

_No just….no more beat-boxing for you._

Valerie was somewhat miffed at her friend's reaction and Tania just wishes she never heard it in the first place.

#

_The detentions stand, I don't care who started it, those who fled the room should of gotten me instead of going to the dorms, and those that remained should of not gotten involved in a paint throwing war!_

The school art teacher Gustave Chardin was not impressed with his art class after he returned from a ten minute absence to discover destructive chaos within his class room.

#

_Stop asking how family night went, none of us will answer._

Because the students plainly have no sense of privacy it's not a surprise that the family dinner consisting of Principle Delmas, his daughter, and girlfriend was found about and then speculated upon. The general consensus is that Nicole Weber will soon be Nicole Delmas, hence bonding between the two most important women in Delmas's life.

However none of them are answering their questions and it's somewhat jarring since Sissi won't even tell Ulrich. At least some people think so, everyone else is convinced that Ulrich does know and is trolling them, his blatant humor about the whole thing going noticed.

#

_It was stated to not lock people in closets!_

_Hey it's also stated we shouldn't try to throw somehow out the window, and it hasn't stopped people from trying._

_That was not an invitation to try to throw me out the window!_

Ulrich and Yumi were locked into a closet by Odd; however to unlike Christopher's attempt the plan actually worked and the pair exited as boyfriend and girlfriend to the joy of those who wanted the drama to end and those who won certain bets among their friends.

However not everyone was as happy as Sissi took objection and wasted no time in accepting 'Odd's invitation.' Suffice to say she failed at her goal, but Odd was freaked out all the same.

#

_Cousin rights do not exists, and if they did they would not allow you to ground your younger cousin._

_They should!_

Christopher became fed up Pierre and declared him grounded on the ground of cousin rights. Needlessly Pierre refused to be grounded and conflict erupted between them that saw Pierre dodging his cousin for a couple of days as the older boy cooled off.

#

_The warning was given, your fate is now your own._

_I regret nothing._

After one "Over 9,000" joke too many, Heidi leaped with a war cry and attacked Anais, which saw the two ultimately serve detention when Mr. Fumet caught them fighting.

#

_What? Why? What's going on between you two?!_

_Look things just sort of happen…._

Adele came back for a return visit, which ended up having her and Jim go on a date. Odd after learning about it demanded answers but Jim and Adela don't really feel like answering.

#

_Enough with the chess games!_

Jeremy's repeated chest games with Maitena saw the same result over and over gain. As such Maitena was not only getting annoyed by the repeated chest challenges but worried since Jeremy was looking more and more homicidal after every lose he endured.

#

_We were right!_

_Fine, the three of you were right so… Stop Gloating and no you can't watch!_

While walking down the hall Tania, Thiery, and Sorya heard sounds and decided to investigate. As such when they came upon a familiar door that were inclined to leave it thinking it would be another massage session, however Sorya noticed that the door was partially open and peaked it. Her rather load squeal of excitement naturally drew further attention and caused Thomas's and Matthew's make out session to cease.

As such while the three girls would have kept the secret to themselves, the scream drew attention that just prevented said secret remaining as such. While there was some hostility towards the newly revealed couple most didn't care, and those who did learned to not act on any hostility as, along with Tania, Thiery, and Sorya became protective of what they accidentally let the whole school know. Additionally the boy's friends were all too willing to help, having already known about the relationship before hand.

However none of this stopped the girls from gloating that they knew, and despite popular opinion they did not ask to watch. The boys were just making their opinion clear on that matter, since they rather liked their privacy.

#

_Don't throw glitter at people._

Magali was more persist in seeking the truth and after weighing her options sought out Salim, figuring out of the three them he would be the easiest to get answers out of it. However an annoyed Salim ended up discovering, according to him, an excellent way of getting the unwanted glitter off of him and out of his clothes.

#

_You had one job!_

_You should have double checked!_

While they don't care that everyone knows, a shared desire for privacy was the main thing keeping it a secret, the boys are rather annoyed the Paul failed to close the door all the way when he left the room.

#

_There will be no switching identities to fool people into thinking you are your twin. _

_I don't care if you had fun, I was annoyed._

April and Ashley decided to pretend to be one another and Johnny spent the entire time wandering why "Ashely" and "April" felt/looked out of place. Suffice to the twins became somewhat interested in Johnny since he was the only in their year, sans close friends, to even suspect/notice that the girls were up to something.

#

_While some friends cross into dating and stuff, others are just __friends and nothing more__. So stop the giggling…please._

The revelation of Thomas and Matthew had some girls looking at friendships and giggling as they imaged said friends being together. Suffice it creeped at some of the boys when they found out about it, and it was with a sense of pure awkwardness that the rule was created.

#

_Stop shouting, it's annoying._

_Besides just because they are dating doesn't mean that they are going to get married._

_Yes it does!_

It turns out Ulrich, Yumi, and those who won the bets about their relationship were not only happy about the two dating. Hiroki, once he learned of the news, became ecstatic and screamed that Ulrich was totally going to become his brother one day. Various students disagreed with his shouting as being necessarily loud, while others with crushes on Ulrich objected for obvious reasons of their own.

The objections to Hiroki's jubilation did nothing to decrease his cheery mood about such news, however.

#

_Stop complaining about people stealing your idea, especially since it actually worked for them and this time. _

Emmanuel was rather miffed that Odd not only stole his idea but it actually got Ulrich and Yumi together. William was also annoyed but by the end of it no one was sure if he was more annoyed at Ulrich getting Yumi or by Emmanuel's complaining.

#

_Do not mock the sewing of others._

_I wasn't mocking I was asking why you were making a wolf with octopus legs._

Ninon decided to sew her little brother a sweater as a Christmas gift, and Veronique ended up witnessing the animal design on it and asked about it. In all fairness everyone else who had glimpsed or seen the creature on the sweater is unsure on what it is, with many of them convinced that the animal is some wolf-octopus hybrid.

#

_Why would anyone want to choke a chicken? _

Tamiya and Milly overheard a few older boys joking and overheard a certain phrase. Suffice no is one is willing to answer their questions, especially with older female students deciding to protect their innocent for a little while longer.

#

_He's dead get over it, I don't care what you have to say in response…HE'S NOT EVEN REAL!_

While everyone tends to have favorite characters in a TV Show, Manga, comic book, and what not, not everyone will remain sympathetic to someone to losing their favorite character. Especially if they feel the mourning has done long enough or that it ended up escalating to complaining as in the case with Bastien and Theo.

#

_Because it's awesome is not an adequate explanation for why you would be name a bunny Super-Ultra-Mega-Death-Man._

Mohammed was undeterred and didn't bother to specific why he would name a bunny Super-Ultra-Mega-Death-Man despite various people pleading with him to go in depth with his reasoning.

#

_Beware the attack eye-brows!_

_Leave the janitor alone, he's an interesting guy._

Sophie is somewhat in shock on how at the temporary janitor's eyebrows and Kelly thinks that she should just get over it.

#

_Take down the scarecrows now!_

No ever admits to placing the creepy, sinister looking scarecrows but they end up vanishing all soon after. Oddly enough the temporary janitor leaves soon after and the regular one returns from sick leave.

If anyone notices how some people seem sad as his departure, they don't mention it even as they to wonder why they are secretly grateful for his appearance.

#

_You are not apart of the Men in Black and I am not an alien._

Julien and Yannick were bored and Jim wasn't in the mood.

#

_While being entertaining movies can teach life listens, as such as why cloning dinosaurs to create a theme park with them as the attraction would be a bad idea. So cease trying to convince me to create a real life "Jurassic Park."_

Herb was far from impressed when Nicholas seemingly sincerely suggested that they actually create a real-life Jurassic Park and then pressed the issue over a period of several days. For his part Nicholas just smiles and Sissi can't tell if he just wanted to rile Herb up or was being serious.

#

_I don't care who you are or what you believe; Pluto will always be a planet to me._

No exactly copes to the rule but suspicion eyes are turned to the older students and even the teachers.

#

_When asking someone out make sure the person in question is not dating anyone._

Mathias discreetly and unseen placed this rule after asking a girl out, only to find she was not only unavailable but that her boyfriend was nearby to witness the exchange. The couple in question decides to not rat him out, as it were, and the rule is considered genuine advice all things considered. Even though a couple of people do laugh as they image how it was created in the first place.

#

_I swore an oath does not excuse your punishment after punching someone in the face._

Tristan was rather serious as Emilio discovered to his shock, Jim who was walking by just wished kid's things days would swear on less violent things. Regardless of his punishment Tristan was satisfied that Emilio decided to stop blasting his music.

#

_While I am willing to let you listen to your music as you work on your assignment, please refrain from singing out loud as it can be distracting from others._

While her classmates thought it funny, Maitena was rather embarrassed about the whole thing, and the teacher was just annoyed her song choice.

#

The rather heated argument between Emily and Theo had gotten out of hand and thus everyone was rather surprised when Theo abruptly stopped and asked, "Does this turn you on as much as it does me?"

Emily's rather horrified no probably wouldn't have hurt Theo as did if he immediately hadn't tried to kiss her after asking his question. Her knee-jerk rejection to his movement left him crumpled on the ground while whimpering that it worked on Cheers.

Thus no one was really surprised to see the following rule on the list.

_Arguments do not lead to passionate kissing._

_I don't care if it worked on __Cheers__, because guess what it didn't work on __Frasier__!_

#

_I'm flattered but there is a limit of what food I can give you._

While Rosa viewed as a testament to her cooking, she did somewhat odd in having to establish the rule.

#

_When someone is learning to speak a foreign language let them know what they are saying, instead of just laughing at them!_

Odd pouted and is understandable confused when Ulrich just busts up laughing at his attempt at speaking German. It doesn't help that Odd isn't entirely sure if Ulrich is laughing at his accent or what he is saying versus what he means to say.

For the record it's both.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Salim, April, and Ashley are OCs. Salim is in Yumi's year, and Terry's roommate, while April and Ashley are twins and roommates in Hiroki's year.

The "attack eye-brows" belong to the Twelfth Doctor and his dealing with Scarecrow aliens is a vague idea for a story I have, hence why the vagueness on which students are sad to see him go. This is mainly a nod to a story that may or may not happen.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a moment of pure complete utter silence as people stared transfixed in the area of the snowman. A choked snicker began to spread as people were focused to the right of said snowman. At the horrified outburst from within the crowd, the silence was shattered as laughter and horrification spread at the sight of snow penis^.

#

_I don't know who did it but this will not be repeated!_

The faculties were not amused as the students and were quick to destroy it.

Despite speculation no one ever figures the Kadic Soccer were behind the deed, except Yumi. Incidentally his friends and teammates are in awe that Ulrich's girlfriend not only found it hilarious but helped in creation.

Jim's being heavily in denial is the only reason Delmas hasn't punished them for the deed.

#

_Wearing a mistletoe crown doesn't require all the girls to kiss you._

_But it's the rules of mistletoe!_

_Take the crown off now!_

_Never!_

While a few girls found it funny and kissed Odd most were surprised that he created a mistletoe crown. However, Claire and Magali took exception to this rule and the campus enjoyed the sight of Odd running from them, while holding on to his crown hilarious.

#

_Look let's stop arguing over the greatest Starcraft character since 1.) People are getting annoyed at us and 2.) Raynor's the best._

_No that would be Zeratul I- "_

Hiroki gave a yelp as he was pulled away and Yumi took over.

_This argument is not being repeated on this page!_

Yumi, as it tuned out, was very annoyed by Hiroki's and Johnny's arguments on the subject.

She grew further annoyed when she noticed an addition was made in William's handwriting.

_Tassadar and I win._

#

_But they asked doesn't give you permission to traumatize the younger years with Krampus. Besides I'm pretty sure that we already covered this._

_I wasn't traumatizing, I was informing!_

_No you were traumatizing and don't deny it, your grin was unsettling and the hand gestures were not needed. _

Yumi just sighed as Ulrich pouted and cut him off with a kiss, when he tried to stick his story that it was informing.

#

_You are one of us!_

No one was going to let Herb forget that he actually; he insists accidentally, whistled the song that never ends.

#

_I don't care if it's the holidays, I will break the CDs if you continue to listen those high pitched voices!_

_Fine, fine you rude spoilsport._

Mathias as it turned out loathed the Alvin and the Chipmunks and couldn't stand listening to their Christmas CD. For his part Terry didn't want to test it, despite how tempted he was.

#

_Despite the holidays, continue to use regular ink. _

Tristan pouted after the teachers stopped him from using more festive colors with his pen.

#

_Shouting "Come you burning devils, Balnazzar calls" will not summon demons of the Burning Legion to do your will, since you not Balnazzar and this is not Azeroth._

_Don't be like that, it was funny. _

_No it was not!_

_Yes it was!_

_Enough!_

Thomas was bored, Paul didn't not appreciate the sudden shout making him panic, and Matthew looks like he wants to strangle them both.

#

_Stop with the Christmas caroling, I don't care if your bonding with your cousin. I don't want to hear it, for the millionth time._

_It was not the millionth time._

_It was at least five times too many and not in our dorm either!_

_But we need to practice._

_We don't care!_

Christopher and Pierre were bonding by practicing Christmas carols and their roommates were rather sick of it all. Pierre's insistence, more whining really, did not help matters.

#

_Use the music room, I'll give you times where it's open._

_You're the best!_

_Wait, we have a music room?_

The teacher gave a helping hand and while Pierre is grateful, others are surprised by its existence. Suffice to say the music teacher is not amused by the second party.

#

_You are not allowed to give someone coal as an early Christmas gift!_

_Oh yes I can, especially if the person owes me money!_

Xavier was still sore about getting an I.O.U instead of his money from Emilio.

#

_Never do that again…you could have killed me!_

_Don't be dramatic._

_I'm not being dramatic and look at what you have started! _

_The Shining jokes shall cease at once!_

April and Ashley decided to dress up the twin girl clothes from The Shinning. Danny did not appreciate being "invited to play with them" and the jokes were really just the icing on a cake Danny would have happily gone without.

#

The imitation of a familiar heavy breathing of a certain Sith Lord grabbed attention as Ulrich dramatically pointed at Odd. For his part Odd found himself feeling weary at the smirk on his best friends face and the mirth shining from his eyes.

"Odd," Ulrich began with the utmost serious, "Jim shall be your," pausing dramatically, "Brother! That is all." A pause as Ulrich spun and began walking away, while ignoring the laughter and the chocking sounds in the wake of this announcement.

"Ulrich, what are you talking about! It was just one date… right? Wait…Ulrich what do you know? Ulrich answer me!" Odd spluttered out in shock before chasing after his best friend.

_Don't make up stories!_

_Who said I'm making things up?_

Ulrich's smirking and laughing did not help his cause in trying to convince Odd of the 'truth'. No one is sure if he is believes that Adele and Jim's will get married or if he's just screwing with Odd.

Though most people think Ulrich is mainly screwing with Odd for his own amusement.

#

_Just because it's cold, doesn't you mean you should end your sentences with "chill."_

_But it's awesome and you my friend just need to chill._

_Don't start._

Terry was amused, Emmanuel not so much.

#

_Happy Feast of Winter Veil one and all!_

_That's not a holiday._

_Oh but it is…in Azeroth._

_Dork._

Tristan just grins, while others shake their heads.

#

_Two down, three to go._

Though most are in the dark what was done to inquire Jeremy's wrath, even more people on how Ulrich and Yumi proved that they were innocent.

#

_I'm flattered but stop calling me the Queen of the North._

With them dating it didn't take long for state if Ulrich was the King of the North, then Yumi was the queen. Needless the joke got old after a while.

#

_One ghosts are not real, and two why would the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future come to me for doing my job?_

_Because….just because…._

Mrs. Meyer was amused when one her students stated the ghosts of past, present and future would come for her, after said student got a detention.

#

_I don't care happy you are about the holidays, the two of you are not meant to sparkle!_

While Anais could understand the excitement expressed by both Julien and Yannick, she was disturbed by the fact they began to sparkle from the excitement of it all.

Nearly everyone else agrees with her, with a few honestly perplexed on how they copied Alex Armstrong's sparkle technique from Fullmetal Alchemist.

#

_Don't distort the classics like that!_

Jean-Baptiste had unique views on the classic holiday specials and Sophie was scandalized by them.

#

_I thought you said it didn't work._

_It didn't._

Emily and Theo were caught making out, which surprised everyone.

#

_Someone poking their head out of the window is not an invitation to try to push them out of it. I don't care if it was the first floor, I will find you and I will end you._

Anouche was rather miffed and swore revenge. Certain people suspect that the deed was done due to a bets placing that someone who get thrown out during December.

#

_The Blade is Me, I am the Blade is a weird tattoo choice to think about it._

_Don't look through my stuff!_

Most were surprised that Ulrich thought of getting a tattoo and Odd was surprised that more people thought it was cool then weird.

#

_Standing under a mistletoe and waiting till a girl comes to kiss you is pathetic._

_It might be, and yet it worked._

Bastien just smiled and Kelly doesn't answer any questions on why she kissed him in the first place.

#

_The whole thing is so going to end with a White Walker on the Throne._

_Stop being so cynical, and have hope._

_You say cynical, I'm merely stating the truth._

Caroline was optimistic about the end of the Ice and Fire series, Maitena not so much.

#

_We wish you a Merry Christmas doesn't end with now give me presents or get on Santa's naughty list._

_It should._

_No it shouldn't._

Sandra is just unapologetic and everyone else thinks it was kind of funny.

#

_There are worst middle names to get worked over then your own._

No one copes to it but upon reflection plenty of students have to agree.

#

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

_-Jedi Code_

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

_-Sith Code._

_Stars Wars is awesome, that it all._

It's the only explanation Lola were offer when asked why she wrote the Jedi and sith codes on the rules.

#

_Have a great break and happy holidays to all. _

_May the New Year be a great one to you and make sure your New Year resolutions benefit you in some way. _

There is a reason the students like Principal Delmas.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Danny is in Hiroki's year and ^ was inspired by an episode of Ridiculousness.

The new Star Wars movie was awesome and had me thinking about how it ended for days afterward, still kind of thinking about it now.

Happy late Holidays to all and I hope everyone has a great New Year!


	16. Chapter 16

_I can handle being called Multiple, Multiple Man, Multiple Boy, or even Infinite. But do not call me Jamie…. For the last time its James._

James Madrox was rather amused at his friends and fellow student's nicknames, until they started calling him Jamie. He's so polite and stern about it that people agree and the teachers are quick to enforce it because they last thing they need is one of the saner students going crazy.

#

_In the future refrain from telling the losing team that they "must really, really suck." _

In the defense of the Kadic Soccer Team, it was whispered by one of the stunned players. However it was done in a pure moment of silence and both team's managers had to step in before fists went flying.

Everyone else just thinks it was hilariously, in a bad way, since the opposing team didn't score a single goal.

#

_Leave the cars alone!_

Exactly why every single car was spray painted with the number 3 was never found out and a now nervous, instead of bored, Terry was able to ensure he was never caught.

#

_Aelita pranks can apparently leave people stupefied, so be careful and not antagonize her._

It's the only explanation Emily has for Jeremy's rather stupefied and shocked expression as he found it the Xana-scare prank was done by Aelita.

The others find it funny and Aelita can't help but wonder if Jeremy will seek payback or be too stunned to do so.

#

_When ducking when someone tempts fate as you put by saying, "nothing bad will happen," make sure to not injure yourself in the process._

Claire fully blames Bastien for her injuries and Bastien just wonders how ducking her head caused her smack into a wall.

#

_When offered money to clean someone's room for them, make sure they actually have money. As a side note not giving away money owed can you elbowed or kneed._

Suffice to say Lola was unimpressed to be paid in monopoly money instead of actual cash and Tristan was grateful to be kneed in the stomach, instead of his special place where Lola was aiming.

#

_Spontaneous air guitar jams are forbidden outside of your rooms._

Julie and Anne decided to bust some of their air guitar skills and Anne got so into it, she accidently elbowed Hiroki in the face.

#

_Just because someone solved a Rubik Cube and you didn't, doesn't mean you should be obsessive over it until you solve._

_Yeah it's been like 3 hours, Jer._

Jeremy clearly didn't care for his friends opinions on the opinion and William just laughs when the others blame him.

#

_When an announcement is made the on the intercom don't scream that voices in your head have taken over the school, and then run out of the classroom._

Pierre was bored and wanted out of the class and while the teacher was too surprised to give him a dentition a passing by Mr. Delmas was not.

#

_You can not buy, rent, or lease your own soul, let alone someone else's._

Ulrich learned that some fan girls can truly be scary; Odd now has a black eye that may or may not have come one of said fan girls when he tried selling his best friends soul.

#

_When screaming "You are not prepared" before a match make sure that you are one who wins. Otherwise it looks really embarrassing._

_There's also you were not prepared jokes._

…_.He cheated._

_No, I'm just that good._

Boosting of his kendo skills Julien found himself a bit surprised when challenged by a curious Ulrich for a match. Julien was surprise turned to dismay when Ulrich was able to beat him in all three matches.

He also really regrets his opening line for the match and feels he should have been wary after seeing Ulrich's smirk.

#

_Telling a teacher no, regardless of how many times it was repeated, will not stop said teacher from giving your class homework._

_It was a worth of a shot._

Valerie wanted a free weekend and tried the first thing that popped in her head in order to stop Mr. Fumet's announcement of homework.

#

_The staff who approved of Kadic Newspaper story about a snake infestation should have asked themselves where they girls heard about it._

_Let's make it simpler Milly and Tamiya are forbidden to ease drop on private conversations._

Milly and Tamiya in looking for a story were ease dropping when a group of older students talking about snakes, and being naïve thought it meant there were snakes infesting the school. The teacher the story was brought too didn't think anything of it and allowed story, after Jim confirmed there were no snakes.

It wasn't until several of the students make choking noises, with a few even laughing out loud that he realized what was up.

So all in all the students got a good laugh, the more innocent ones were confused, and those were wanted to keep the girls innocent in certain regards realized their task may have gotten a lot harder.

#

_Spraying someone with water while telling saying "No bad name ," will not improve them or cease their bad habits._

_No instead it can cause them to hiss at you and you to hurt yourself._

Anouche as it turned out was disgusted by Salim's bad habits of leaving crumbs on his shirt and sought to educate him. His subsequent hissing at being 'attacked' causing her jerk back in surprise and accidentally twist her ankle.

The end result was Anouche was looked over Yolande for a period of time, Salim writing out the rule before changing his shirt, and a laughing Terry adding his one two cents.

#

_Never crank up your music and leave it playing when going to the bathroom just so you can see if you can hear it while going. Pause it and continue listening after your business is done._

_But my music is awesome!_

_No….it's really not._

Sherry was rather miffed that her music dissed and maintained that she couldn't pause it in the middle of one of her favorite songs.

#

_No secret society controls the world and if they did, they wouldn't be called the Uncrowned... New rule Christopher is never allowed to be hyper._

Christopher, as everyone learned, gets rather weird and created conspiracy theories when too hyper.

#

_When showing off Christmas pictures the person looking at should, at least, be respectful._

_I was respectful; I'm just surprised that he was wearing it._

_He loves it!_

Ninon did not appreciate Veronique's sudden surprised exclamation of "He actually wore it" and took offense. Veronique maintains she just surprised and floored that Ninon's younger brother was actually wearing the sweater.

#

_Not enough practice in the world will get you guitar skills to sound like you are not choking a cat._

_While my guitar skills are really bad, I think choking a cat sounds is going a bit too far._

_No…it's really not._

While Jean-Baptiste was resigned to his horrible guitar skills took offense to Sandra's description of them.

#

"Look brothers! The Awakener is here!"

"He made this far? I knew there should have been more obstacles!"

"How illogical, was the warning not heeded?"

"The power we serve is greater than you have ever known!"

"Our words do not matter to him. Only…only our actions do!"

"We have endured the usurpers, their children, the loss of the master, and soon… you."

"You will be slain as easily as the peasants of old!"

"And the master will remark this world as he commands!"

"Come, child of the usurpers, you face the Paragons!"

Jim just stood gaping at the soccer team and a few members were starting to twitch, either near the mouths or their bodies in surprised laugher. They were the first to loose it after what seemed like three minutes of Jim just opening and closing his mouth several times. Which created a domino effect and everyone else started laughing, with some leaning on others to keep themselves up straight.

"Nine laps around Kadic now!" The players scattered to do as instructed even as they struggled to hold their laughter. Watching them began to jog and run, Jim couldn't help but face palm, even as muttered, "two minutes….I was late to this by two minutes...dam brats."

_The Kadic Soccer Team is made up by a bunch of devious children, who clearly either have too much time on their hands or can plan things on the fly scarily easily._

Jim honesty doesn't want to ask, and the students never get a clear answer because every time they to ask the soccer teams laughs while mentioning, "The look on his face."

#

_Don't take off your pants in public!_

_But I was wearing my swimming shorts underneath._

_It's called common decency._

Matthew nearly freaked out Kelly and Sophie when he started taking off his pants nearby the swimming pool, only for them to relax when they saw his swimming wear. Everyone else just wonders why he was wearing them under his pants in the first place.

#

_It's Salim, not Salem and I don't know anyone named Sabrina, so stop asking me how she is doing._

Salim is slightly annoyed and Caroline is just shocked that he apparently doesn't know about Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Maitena is convinced that Salim does in fact know and is acting ignorant for a nefarious purpose.

Terry just wishes he had popcorn.

#

_Only paint school approved subjects during art class._

_It was a turtle!_

_We can see the turtle, but when looked at a certain way…._

During free style in art class James decided to paint a turtle, unfortunately for him when looked at a certain way it also doubles as a naked lady. Mr. Chardin did not give him a detention since he honestly believed James was telling the truth, but it didn't stop him consisting the painting.

#

_Before deciding to do a dare, think of the consequences._

_Sometimes what happens in movies can happen in real life too._

Danny was dared to lick a flagpole by one of his friends, he and a lot of people were surprised when he got stuck. Herb just sighed at seeing how they thought stuff like that only happened in movies.

#

_When going swimming, be considerate and don't splash those outside of the pool since they may be drying off or relaxing before going back into the water._

Yannick maintains she was trying to get Naomi who was in the water and moved. Thiery who was drying herself off and annoyed at being drenched doesn't by it.

#

_Please stop whistling it's off key and annoying me._

Emmanuel just gaps and Priscilla has no problems with honesty.

#

_I don't care how much you pout I will not make you a robot that can shoot lasers._

_Can't or unable?_

Herb really, really wants to smack Nicholas sometimes.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ James Madrox is in Tristan's and Pierre's year.


	17. Chapter 17

_Just because your preferred pairing didn't happen, doesn't mean you should burn your manga._

Claire was rather surprised by Sophie's intense reaction to her favorite pairing not occurring when her favorite manga ended.

#

_I don't care if all is right in your world, stop grinning and humming in joy. _

Jeremy managed to beat Maitena in chest and everyone agreed that he was being way too excited about it.

#

_Kadic will not host a fighting tournament and if it did it wouldn't be called Kadic Match._

Jim was rather unimpressed with Xavier.

#

_There will be no pictures, unless we want there to be pictures._

Milly and Tamiya thought a picture of Ulrich and Yumi would be a hit, and failed to realize that both were rather private people about relationship.

#

_When clogging the toilet, the tell someone instead of leaving it for others to handle._

Theo surprised shout as the water suddenly overflowed was heard on throughout the floor.

#

_Never assume when asking for something._

Upon seeing Kiwi chewing on something a worried Odd held out his hand and told him to drop it. While he was expecting something that the belonged to him or Ulrich, he wasn't expecting it be a dog turd.

Odd is convinced that he handled extremely well, Ulrich maintains that Odd made a choked wheezing sound of disgust and shrieked like a little girl.

#

_If something breaks, get someone who knows what they are doing to fix it._

Salim's alarm broke and his attempt to fix somehow shocked him. Terry found his surprised yelp rather amusing.

#

_Because you want someone to get annoyed at a nickname, doesn't mean that they will._

An irritated Leo decided to call Danny the Phantom, and was disappointed when Danny took it all in stride.

#

_Always double check before sending your text message._

For reasons, he dares not ask, William received a rather odd text asking for sausage, mustard, a rubber chicken, and a loofa from his grandmother followed by 'Sorry, wrong number. Ignore this message William."

#

_If you're going to pick your nose, don't wipe it on school property._

Ms. Hertz was rather miffed about discovering a booger on the pencil sharper.

#

_Getting close to someone unaware and whispering doom in their ear, can get you punched._

Johnny learned this the hard way when he decided to surprise Hiroki and the boy reacted with fight, instead of flight.

#

_The phase things are better wet, should never be taken out of context._

Ninon was arguing that tag would better played in the water and a group of nearby boys burst into laughter, apparently disgruntling her.

#

_When someone gets a date, the proper reaction to be supportive instead of surprised._

_Asking if the girl lost a bet, is not appreciated at all._

Paul really hated his friends at times.

#

_The sock sliding tournament ends now._

_Profiling is wrong!_

As a matter of principle Jim wants to blame the soccer team, as a matter of previous experience he wants to blame Odd and his friends, either way Ulrich maintains that he is being prejudiced against when Jim seems to stare at him when he declares the rule.

The rest of the students just think that Ms. Hertz shrieking when the students slide past her was plain hilarious.

#

_The name Gremmy Thoumeaux is banned from being mentioned on Campus._

Milly and Tamiya found an old note saying Gremmy owns all, and were surprised when Salim's eyes begin twitching, Terry laughed in a sad, sort of resigned way, Ulrich grew straight up murderous, and Sissi was far too amused for anyone's comfort.

#

_When sent to the principal's office don't sing "We're off to see the Wizard."_

While Principal Delmas got a kick out of it the first few times, he was savvy enough to understand he what best to nip it in the bud before it became a habit.

#

_That song is not catchy and you will listen to something different or else._

Valerie was getting rather irritated after hearing the same song for what felt like the hundredth time.

#

_Nicholas should never eat too much sugar, it's just too bizarre_

Sissi was rather disturbed at how the normally chill quite boy become hyper, chipper, and wouldn't shut up.

#

_Always pay attention your surroundings._

_The cascade effect is not only a thing but a true sight to behold._

Ninon ran into a wall, Julie tripped over her and crash landed into Anouche, who grabbed Sandra in an attempt to keep herself up straight and as Sandra found herself falling down Veronique found herself having to jump over Sandra's legs to avoid the same fate.

Anne was just grateful that she was off to the side and couldn't get dragged into the mix.

#

_Be careful with your accessories._

To the bafflement of others Lola's bracelets become connected together, when she moved her wrists over each other. It took the combined efforts of Tania and Naomi to unlock it and free her.

#

_When lending notes, make sure that the other person can actually read them._

Ulrich's notes were done in a mixture of German, French, and English and he maintains that he forgot that Odd had difficulty with the German language.

#

_When receiving payment, refrain from snide comments._

_Suffice to say when the person takes too long, they should expect comments._

Emilio paid back the $15 and didn't appreciate Xavier's snide comments about it.

#

_Don't mention someone else's name when making out._

No one sees who writes it but all recognize the way the hand writing is off, as if the person deliberately ensured they wouldn't be caught.

The truth is that Ulrich and Yumi were making out, when Yumi called out that Caroline wasn't kidding and a sense of awkwardness descended over the pair.

#

_Jim's not my brother!_

Adele and Jim were caught out on a date and confirmed that they were in fact dating, Odd, who was in a state of denial about the whole thing, didn't take kindly people asking how things were going with his future brother in law.

#

_Computer editing can really solve anything._

Anais and Julien joined forced for a song cover and the magics of Emily's editing saved the day.

#

"All right everyone, pack up, pack it up! We're done today. Don't do anymore. Hip hip hooray! That's all folks."

The silence that descended as Terry made his exit from the campus grounds into the dormitories was filled with a mixed sense of "Who was he talking to" and "what's was that about."

_In the future please make sense._

_Now, now, where's the fun in that?_

#

_The question "What would you're Geass be?" is banned!_

After watching a Code Geass marathon Tristan took upon himself to discover everyone's desired geass. Needless to say, most found the question rather irritating, especially when Tristan took their confusion as an opportunity to gush about Code Geass.

#

"Ulrich Stern…commands you…. Die!"

"Yes, your highness!"

As the other members of the Kadic soccer fell over "dead", Tristan gave a whoop, Jim just shook his head at their antics, and Pierre was just done with Code Geass.

_Don't encourage this Code Geass obsession._

_Too late. _

#

_No hiding whoopee cushions under the blankets!_

James was reluctantly impressed that he ended up causing a series of whoopee cushions to go off when he crashed onto his bed.

#

"Is that you, Orange boy?"

"What?"

_When making a reference, remember that the other person may not understand it. _

Tristan was rather put out that Jeremiah didn't get the reference. Jeremiah was just weirded out by Tristan's comical disappointed expression after the fact.

#

_Beware dramatic chip eating._

Pierre decided to repeat the so called dramatic chip eating scene in Death Note and would have choked if Tristan didn't smack on the back.

_**Author's Note:**_ I have returned and will try to set up some kind of schedule for updates, until I end this. Side note earlier chapter grammar mistakes have been corrected.

Leo is an OC in Hiroki's year, Jeremiah is James's roommate, and the thing with Sophie was inspired by how some people have decided to react to the pairings in the Bleach ending.

Let's just say Gremmy was Ulrich's old roommate before his parents moved and had him transfer schools.


	18. Chapter 18

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"What are Claire and Anne arguing about?" Matthew asked as he took in the sight before him. Both girls were glaring at each other and looked ready to throw down.

With shrug of her shoulders Veronique replied, "Who Bella should pick in Twilight."

"What's Twilight," and before Veronique could respond to Matthew's question Xavier replied, "The weird series where the vampires sparkle in the sun and-" before being abruptly cut off, "Those are not vampires," Ulrich spoke firmly, "Vampires are more like Hellsing, Blade, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Vampires don't sparkle." He then dares any to argue with him with his eyes.

_Vampires have criteria, apparently and we don't care about forming any Team Edward or Jacob._

No one wanted to contest Ulrich's declaration or form shipping teams about Twilight.

#

_Lighting fires on fart, is not a proper new years' resolution._

Xavier, as it turned out has a rather strange goal, and is unashamed about it.

#

_There is a proper time and dance for break dancing and in the middle of the hallway is not it, especially if a window is open._

_When saved from your own carelessness, don't kiss your rescuer no matter how excited you are at being safe._

Tristan randomly break dancing was rather funny, until he overestimated himself and fell out on the window.

Luckily Jim was walking under it and caught him as he fell. Tristan, grateful beyond measure, kissed him on the check and declared him his hero. Tristan maintains it was a reflex but his gleeful amusement at Jim's reactions has caused doubt.

#

_Our relationship is none of your business._

Because Thiery, Tania, and Sorya are shameless perverts in disguise they couldn't help but inquire as to how far Matthew and Thomas have gone, the boy's refusal to answer has divided the three into the actual reason and both boys maintain that it's none of their business.

#

_You cannot grease wheels to get your future fiancé to work at the same school that you work at._

_Don't call my sister his future fiancé!_

_The denial is strong in this one, is it not? _

Ulrich was amused that Adele is going to be working at Kadic as an teacher's assistance and is convinced that Jim greased wheels, Odd does not appreciate his sister's title, and Terry has no shame in claiming that Odd is in denial.

#

_I am not a squid-face manipulative soulless monster that wants to eat your soul._

_Sorry, we can't hear over the sound of how awesome Kain and Razial are over the Elder God._

Tristan was still miffed over Mathias's blasphemy in liking Mobius and the Elder God and Ulrich had no problems in riding along.

#

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I am made of awesome,  
Upon saying yes,  
You shall be too.

"What is this?" Lola asked Pierre, who with a nervous chuckle replied, "A poem…?"

_What you gave me was not an actual poem._

_Sometimes a lack of answer can be answer enough._

While Pierre is grateful for Lola's silence when people ask what the non-poem was, he was rather confused on the lack of an answer. Until Christopher pointed out, privately, there are times where a lack of answer can be answer enough.

#

_Don't dis the style you can't understand._

Announce decided to paint every other nail something new and was miffed at her friends endless question.

#

_Jealously is not grounds for attacking someone._

_I'm not jealous! _

_Yes you are!_

_We're going to be family! So there!_

_We're going to be family first! So HA!_

_Wait….what?!_

Ulrich's and Tristan's growing closeness has not gone unnoticed and Hiroki, who only expected a growing closeness between include him and Ulrich, was displeased.

Tristan egging him on did not help matters and Ulrich was forced break apart both boys when a fight broke out.

Everyone else was just surprised to learn that Ulrich's cousin (Haschwalth Stern) and Tristan's sister (Tea Brossard) were engaged.

#

"Yumi," Valerie, "How does it feel knowing that your boyfriend has boys fighting over him?"

Yumi couldn't answer because Valerie decided to ask that question, while she was drinking water and she subsequently began choking. A passing by William quickly helped and just when things got under control, everyone heard Salim's mutter of "Eh…he's used to it."

_Don't ask certain questions to someone when their drinking._

_If someone isn't going to answer a question, then stop asking._

_Not answering will make us more curious on what the answer is._

Yumi founds it all hilarious, until Valerie asked Salim what he meant by Ulrich being used to it, and he and Ulrich refused to answer.

#

_Accept a compliant when it is given._

Sissi remarking that Ulrich and Yumi were rather cute together, caused people to be suspicious of her motives.

#

_The Kadic Soccer Team is always up to something._

_Now that's stereotyping._

Ulrich and Theo were caught plotting, and bolted off to gather their fellow team members.

#

_Never walk backwards down the stairs._

_I don't care if you didn't get hurt; certain dares are not worth the potential risks._

Jim was unimpressed with Emmanuel and his classmates were rather impressed that he was able to successfully walk backwards down the stairs with seemingly no hassle.

#

_Having seven dogs is not excessive._

Anais declaration of owning seven dogs caused more than a few people to be surprised.

#

_Never record someone without their permission._

Milly and Tamiya accidentally caught Sandra in a bad moment and mood and subsequently ceased recording.

#

_The point of school work is to complete it, not have a competition on what origami animals you can make. _

Mr. Fumet was initially displeased to discover origami animals in place of his homework, before the students revealed their completed homework.

It truly was one of the more creative pranks, even if it did cause Mr. Fumet to be suspicious of any devious planning of his students.

#

_Scoring a date is not more important than class, so pay attention!_

Mrs. Meyer wasn't amused with Odd's insistence that it was.

#

_There is a time and place for whistling and outside our dorm is not it._

Unaware of Bastien whistling Odd was unprepared for Kiwi's sudden freak out over the noise. Bastien was properly sorry about it all once he found out.

#

_My future dog won't be named Logan, Rahne, or other any mutant character name._

James was unimpressed with his friend's suggestions for what he should name his desired future dog.

#

_There is no just thing as a foot whisper and if there was it wouldn't be me!_

_Always be prepared for the possibility for pranks to come back to haunt you._

Heidi was rather mortified and irritated at the Tania's declaration of her being the foot whisperer and Naomi helpfully pointing out she had a measure of responsible for it.

#

_Twins telepathy is not a thing._

_You people do realize that if is it a thing they don't have any reason to tell us._

Leo was convinced that Ashley and April could communicate with one another with telepathy due to being twins and nothing anyone could say would convince him otherwise.

#

_There will be no stalking of another student on or off of campus._

_There is a difference between research and stalking and if you want to research pick something else._

Emilio in attempt to discover why Ulrich was so popular decided to follow him around as research. Ulrich naturally took exception to this and was unimpressed with his stalking and nothing Emilio could say about research would sway Ulrich's opinion on the matter.

Other people were just disappointed that Emilio didn't have enough information for his self made research project.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ The goal is to update during the first two weeks of each month.

Flamelily274 suggested using Twilight, and so I used the obvious since I'm not into the series and Ulrich's views on vampires are my own. Feel free to make suggestions.

The names of Ulrich's cousin and Tristan's sister were picked because of Yu-Gi-Oh and Haschwalth is one my favorite Bleach villains.


	19. Chapter 19

He pushed her gently against the tree, their tongues dancing within each other's mouth, to them it was perfect moment suddenly ruined by a shout.

"Ulrich Gavin Stern the Tenth!"

The boy in question found himself freezing at the sound of his mother's voice, while a panicking Yumi pushed him off of her causing him to fall on the ground. As his head turned to the voice he was greeted by the sight of his mother's stunned face, her expression screaming her disbelief. While his father seemed surprise before it turned thoughtful, "Ulrich, marry this girl."

"Ulrich Gavin Stern the Ninth!"

"Maria, Ulrich's newfound high-grade had to come from somewhere." With an eye roll showing that he thought she was emotional, "He was bound to grow up eventually. I'm just happy you weren't using blackmail to get your grades improved."

"DAD!"

It was, Ulrich mused with a detached sense of horror; a small comfort that Yumi had grabbed his hands instead of running for the hills.

#

_Never have Odd as a look out._

_Don't let a look out get bored._

_It's not classy to have a parent propose for you._

_Just because someone's a legacy, doesn't mean their future children will be legacies._

_Stop calling my boyfriend ten._

Odd was supposed to be Ulrich and Yumi's look out for their alone time and got bored. Thus the pair was caught off guard when Ulrich's parents decided to drop for a surprise visit to congratulate their son on his improved grades. His mother took exception to her little boy making out with a girl, and his father's was relieved that the apparent source of Ulrich's improved grades wasn't blackmail

Everything else is just surprised that Ulrich is a legacy and Ulrich vastly grew increasingly agitated at being called ten.

#

_Unless your name is Alan Ashford, you can't call him Tenny._

_You have a crush on my cousin?!_

_That's a giant leap in logic._

Some people tried to be creative and call Ulrich Tenny and Sissi decided nip it in the bud, but convinced Ulrich that she has a crush on his cousin and offended Herb in the process.

#

_Don't hide Jeremy's glasses._

_Don't blame someone else for a person's actions._

Aelita was feeling mischievous and Jeremy didn't appreciate it.

Odd was just offended that Jeremy blamed him for influencing Aelita.

#

_Be aware of what is and is not appropriate to teach those younger than you._

Jim was unimpressed to find members of the Kadic Soccer Team teaching others students how to play poker.

#

"Dude you need to relax," Matthew began as suddenly smirked at his stressed boyfriend before continuing, "Or I'm going to need to get myself a new sugar daddy."

"Matthew, I am only two months older you!" Thomas yelled in response as his cheeks just burned.

_No one is anyone's sugar daddy._

Matthew maintains he did to distract his stressed boyfriend and Thomas will not tolerable anyone calling him sugar daddy.

#

"Hey guys, "Caroline began with a smile, "I'm ready to crash in the favor the pair of you owe me." Perhaps it was the shining mirth in her eyes or even the way mischief seemed to pour in her words, however regardless of the reason Ulrich and Odd felt a chill go down their spine.

_Don't owe Caroline's favors._

The boys never tell anyone want Caroline had them to repay her for helping them catch Kiwi when he escaped their room and Caroline decided to not everyone know she had them buy her feminine products.

The two boys blushing crimson bright red as they did the deed was amusement enough.

#

_Be aware some people will already be used to nicknames that you try to annoy them with._

Salim's response at being called pride was just to roll eyes, which did disappoint the potential pranksters and Terry was offended that they thought he didn't make his best friend used to being called pride.

#

_Never tell a teacher that they need to loosen up._

Ms. Hertz was not amused.

#

"Do you think Odd and Sissi would make a cute couple?"

"Pierre really needs help in getting Lola, though she seems more into Tristan and Tristan doesn't seem interested in anyone…..though he does spend a lot with Pierre….."

"I know it was only one date but maybe we could convince Valerie to give Paul another chance."

"Oh, I know we could help Hiroki get Milly!"

"Enough!"

_Just because you're happy in a romance, it doesn't mean you have to pair people together._

_He's just my best friend, my brother!_

_Don't call us the threesome!_

To every one's shock Ulrich was that person: the one who after finding love wished to spread it to others by pairing them together. Yumi found it cute when it was randomly here and there but after listening to him go on for an hour she had enough.

Hiroki was offended that it seemed like Yumi didn't want help him, Tristan straight up yelped in shock at the suggestion of him dating Pierre, people began calling Tristan, Pierre, and Lola the threesome, due to all three hanging out together, which made them all blush a deep crimson and Odd and Sissi were just flabbergasted that everyone seemed inclined to agree with Ulrich that they would make a cute couple.

#

_Stop humming "It's the End of the World". It's disturbing the younger students._

Mr. Fumet blames his students for it and Principal Delmas is becoming convinced that the antics of his students are beginning to affect his teaching staff in ways he did not foresee.

#

_When staring at somebody, be aware of the consequences it could bring._

_Slapping someone across the face for staring will not be justified nor prevent you from receiving a detention. _

Jean-Baptiste was caught staring at Maitena's butt and she took extreme exception to it.

#

_You are to focus on your school work, not plans for world domination._

The teaching staff was convinced that Alexandre Peppin was one of the saner students before this incident. His amusement at their dismay makes his friends question if he does have actual plans for world domination or just wanted to screw with the teachers.

#

_You are not too sexy for your shirt!_

Theo is rather unimpressed at this rule and maintains that he is in fact to sexy for his shirt.

#

_Ulrich, Salim, Terry or Yumi must explain immediately!_

_Nice try!_

_Kadic wants to know!_

_We shall not talk of it!_

Caroline determined to figure out why Ulrich would be used to boys fighting over him and how Salim knew about it sought out Terry, who revealed that he did in fact know the history about it but refused to answer at all.

Yumi would later reveal Ulrich told her and while she was amused about it like Terry she refused to explain.

#

_Disco is dead, let in remain in the grave in peace._

_Never!_

Mathias is not a fan of disco, while Emmanuel is.

#

_Don't call me Jules!_

Julien was not a fan of the nickname.

#

_Certain questions should not be asked._

Samantha wanted to know if boys who shared a room felt awkward when having morning boners and none of them were amused at the question.

Odd called her out on it and a laughing Samantha maintains that she wanted to make her entrance as a Kadic student unforgettable.

#

_There will be no kiss attacks!_

Ashley and April decided to surprise Johnny with attack kisses on his cheeks and were cut off guard as he made a choking sound and passed out.

No one sure if Hiroki makes the rule out of jealously or concern that his best friend passed out.

#

_Being suspicious of someone does not give you grounds to glare at them._

Magali had a particular habit of glaring in Odd's direction that her friends felt that they needed to call her out on.

#

_Odd Della Robbia has the power to hypnotize people._

Its Danny only explanation for the entire student body keeping Kiwi a secret from the Kadic Staff and Leo's for how Odd got so many girls to actually date him.

Suffice to say the Kadic Staff believe the rule was created with Leo's reasoning in mind and the student body is split between those agreeing with Danny, Leo, and both. Except for Odd who just laughed when he saw the rule.

#

_I don't care who you are or what you believe but I will never give up my lucky charms!_

_I'm beginning to suspect that some people just shouldn't have too much chocolate._

Sherry went on a sugar rush and Ann was convinced that too many people at school had a sugar rush problem.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This story does in fact ignore the existence of Code Lyoko: Evolution, as such the Samantha introduced this chapter is Samantha Knight form the original show and not Samantha Suarez. Samantha just wanted to screw with people. Previous grammar mistakes correctly fixed.


	20. Chapter 20

_Do not call him his majesty, Emperor of mankind, or future overlord._

Alexandre's friends decided to run with his joke and Valerie had enough.

#

"So Sissi," Aelita began, "What made you crush on Ulrich exactly?" After all the two groups were now hanging together and Aelita had always wondered how Sissi's quest for Ulrich began.

"He was just really sweet in looking out for the class pet bunny in nursery school." Sissi explained. "It really was", Nicholas continued, "Made you the sweetest boy in class." Herb admitted a bit grudgingly.

"Aw big bad Ulrich taking care-"

"I was saving my father from hell." Ulrich interrupted Odd and in doing so caused everyone to stare at him in shock. With a sigh Ulrich began explaining, "The summer before nursery school my uncle Frederick was visiting us and my always on time father was late coming home. As such when they did come home my mom inquired why they late. My father took one look at me and told my mom that he would tell her later, however after my uncle entered the house he immediately told my mom that they were late because they accidentally ran over a herd of bunnies that just appeared in the street."

"I freaked out over this and seeing my tears my uncle tried to make things better by telling me not to cry because the bunnies wanted to die." With a wave of his hands silencing any interruptions, "I naturally started crying harder over the bunnies wanting to die, my father told Uncle Frederick to shut the hell up, I caught the word hell and went hysterical screaming that I "didn't want daddy going to hell for being a bunny killer."

"So when I started nursery school and saw that bunny, I knew that I had to make sure it was taken of so it would not die and take my father to hell." Ulrich finished and as he took in the look the horror of their faces, he started laughing so hard that he cried.

#

_There are some times that you will never forget, regardless of old you were when it happened._

_Your memories from children may or may not be true._

_Don't distort our memories like that!_

_My amusement does not invalidate the truth and I'm offended that you had my girlfriend call my mother to see whether or not it was a true story._

In an effort to bond Aelita inquired as to the reason for Sissi's crush on Ulrich. Said crush was started after seeing Ulrich making sure that the nursery school bunny was well taken for and Ulrich then preceded to reveal why he was ensuring that bunny was well taken care of and grew offended when Yumi called his mother to confirm that his story was in fact true.

#

_Uncle Frederick has issues._

It is Ulrich's explanation as to why his uncle thought it was a good idea to tell his distressed nephew that the bunnies wanted to die.

#

_Some people are messed up._

_Think very carefully before adding something to your bucket list._

_Attempting to carry out something on your bucket list can back fire on you._

_It truly is a small world isn't it?_

_Stop laughing!_

From what Kadic can gather Thomas's midget uncle was walking through the park when a stranger suddenly ran up and tried to kick him like a football, while screaming "Bucket List." The strange blond man not only missed but after he fell to the ground he found himself kicked in the dick by a pissed off midget.

Then Matthew later received a call from his laughing sister that their eldest brother was kicked in the dick after trying to kick a midget.

The dots were quickly connected and both Thomas and Matthew were horrified, while the rest of Kadic thought it was just hilarious.

#

_When I find who did it I shall unleash the vengeance of hell upon them!_

Salim thought he saw something outside and as he leaned over the window to check he found it subsequently pushed out the window. The fact it was the first floor meant nothing to him and he quickly swore vengeance. Anouche wishing him luck further darkened his mood, especially since she was forced to give up on her own quest for vengeance.

People collecting bets did not help his mood and they swiftly learned how furious Salim could be as he zeroed in them as his first suspects.

#

_Ulrich Stern is the source of many a man crush._

Emily is entirely convinced of this notion after over hearing Jeremiah, James, Tristan, and Pierre talking about Ulrich.

_#_

_Mathis has no soul._

_Don't blame someone without proof and you owe us an apology._

Mathias blamed Ulrich and Tristan for the rule convinced that it another dig from them and refused to apologize when a laughing Terry revealed himself as the culprit.

#

_Stop humming wedding bells!_

Adele and Nicole were found looking at a wedding magazine and the students had taken to humming wedding bells whenever they walked by Principal Delmas or Jim.

Sissi was handling it with grace, Odd not so much.

#

_Just because someone's happy over something doesn't mean that there are responsible for their happiness._

Veronique was just really giddy at defenestration being actually accomplished at Kadic and took objections to being the target of Salem's ire.

#

_Everyone is gay for Alan Ashford._

Caroline admits to writing this without shame and Ulrich just doesn't know how to deal with this bizarre declaration about his cousin, especially when nearly every boy who attended Kadic when Alan did blushes at seeing the rule.

#

_Everyone has an exception._

_ULRICH AND SALIM DATED!_

It's Kelly's only explanation at seeing so nearly boy with the exception of Salim blushing at seeing the Alan Ashford rule, as it's becoming known as.

Anais however would take that further and take a leap by inquiring to Terry if Ulrich and Salim were each other exceptions and a surprised Terry would ask her how she realized that they had been boyfriends. Her rather loud excited squeal at this would disturb Terry and soon all of Kadic would learn the pair had dated one another.

#

_Private people are good at hiding things, especially when doing so makes it more special._

_Even the most supportive of friends can be annoyed when you hide something from them._

When asked Ulrich and Salim admitted that they did date one another, they hide it because they felt it wasn't Kadic's business, and the pair ended their relationship due to realizing that they were better off as friends.

Anticipating the next question Ulrich, Salim, Terry, and Yumi would reveal that Ulrich was used to boy's fighting over him was because of Terry, Lucas and Derek would playfully fight over Ulrich to annoy Salim.

#

_Certain questions can make people homicidal._

Sissi found the thought that Ulrich and Salim dating rather hot, until people began asking how she felt about Ulrich wanting to date a boy over her.

She grew increasingly homicidal over it and people began to run inference in case she snapped and tried to claw someone's eye out.

#

_Aelita is a not a robot._

Anouche was annoyed with rumors that Aelita was a robot created by Jeremy and was convinced that some boys were jealous that Jeremy acquired a girlfriend before them.

Aelita and Jeremy were surprised at the rumors and Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William were just surprised that they hadn't heard them.

#

_There are questions that should never be asked!_

_Sometimes you have to make your own entertainment._

Theo was overheard asking Jeremy if Aelita's carpet matched her drapes and Theo was forced to run from both Yumi and Jeremy at his question.

When Bastien was seen giving Theo $50 and the reason why quickly became apparent and both boys were forced to hide from Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi.

#

_When complaining about someone's skills with a guitar make sure your own are not worse._

_Shut it!_

Jean-Baptiste's continued insistence to practice the guitar annoyed Sandra who challenged him to a guitar off and was horrified to discover that she was an even worse guitar player to Jean- Baptiste's amusement.

#

_Whoever "The Boss" is, reveal yourself!_

A majority of those at Kadic enjoyed playing Call of Duty and set up a private server to play against one another and grew seriously annoyed when a mysterious player known as "The Boss" kept winning by a landslide.

A few students in particular were offended that "The Boss" kept sniping them.

#

_Not everyone boasts that are related to staff._

_It's not of your business and no I will not give in an in with my uncle._

Jeremiah was discovered by Milly and Tamiya to be Mr. Fumet's nephew and Jeremiah didn't want anyone thinking that he could serve as an in.

#

_Some people look too much alike._

_Some dares should not be accepted, especially when the confusion is too much._

Lucas was dared to wear a hat and with the blonde streak in his hair covered no one could tell him and his twin brother Derek apart.

#

As Ulrich, Theo, Thomas and Matthew made eye contact they slowly brought hands in a familiar position by the secret service. Seeing this Salim, Terry, Lucas and Derek quickly followed suite and soon the rest of their teammates fell in line, though Jeremiah and Pierre looked nervous, while Tristan had a wide giddy smile on his smile.

When Jim finally arrived at the Kadic Soccer Team meeting he was swiftly tackled with a war cry of "Get down Mr. President!" and he was being forced into the cafeteria where upon the boys quickly bolted before he could get his wits about him.

#

_The Kadic Soccer Team is made of devious students who purposely plan things in advance._

_Despite what people may believe some detentions are worth it._

The Kadic Team decided to play Mr. President with Jim starring as the President and he did not appreciate it and is convinced that they set him up, especially since Ulrich and Theo were seen plotting.

Ulrich's and Theo's vehement innocent in the face of this accusation has only filled Jim with a sense of dread the Kadic Soccer Team is planning something else.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ In honor of the 20th chapter, defenestration has at last been accomplished at Kadic and I did in fact create a story arc just for people to ask Sissi how she felt about Ulrich dating a boy over her. As for why, I felt it just made it funnier.

Lucas and Derek are OCs in Yumi's year and let's say when Ulrich was starting Kadic Alan was in his last year.

The main players of the Kadic Soccer team that play on the field are as follows: Ulrich Stern, Theo Gauthier, Thomas Jolivet, Matthew Ducrocq, Salim Bradley, and Terrence Boot.

Players that are switched in and out include: Tristan Brossard, Pierre Francois, Jean-Baptiste Pujol, Lucas Finch, Derek Finch, James Madrox, and Jeremiah Fumet.


	21. Chapter 21

_Being drunk does not excuse your actions._

_When telling a story never leave details out and be entirely truthful._

_Siblings can really be a pain sometimes._

A vexed Matthew decided to voice his objections to Stephen's actions against his boyfriend's uncle and was unmoved by Stephen's declarations that he was drunk at the time.

He then called and berated his sister Candice for not telling him the full details and thus leaving him without an explanation to his boyfriend on why Stephen acted as he did. Candice laughing at this revelation further vexed him.

As Thomas calmed Matthew down by reassuring him that everything was okay, Matthew was overheard informing him that Edmund was the coolest of his siblings.

#

_If you break something report it so that the item may be fixed._

_School properly is not your property._

When Emilio discovered that the jukebox in the recreation room wouldn't start he swore and declared that somebody better fix his dam jukebox.

#

_The girls' exceptions are far and wide but the boys of Kadic are drawn to those Ashford boys._

_In fact it's a rule of law; if you have Ashford blood in your veins then your gender will be gay for you._

_Leave my family alone!_

After overhearing one man crush talk too many Lola declared the boys of Kadic were gay for Ulrich Stern and Caroline overheard it and subsequently ran with it.

Ulrich was mortified and his brain briefly shutdown when Odd helpfully pointed out while there was a lot blushing at the rule, not a single person who blushed objected to the declaration.

#

_Little brothers test the limits of those they should not._

_The more you react, the more people will ask to make you react more._

Odd wouldn't leave well enough alone and really wanted to know Sissi's opinion on Ulrich dating Salim over her and thus barely dodged in time before Sissi successfully scratched his eyes.

Adele ended up witnessing the end of the exchange and decided to offer her own two cents.

#

"Hey James, How are you doing and oh god…you pig!" Sarah said to her boyfriend James, who in confusion replied with ""What? I haven't said anything to you yet."

With a smile and a wink Sarah replied, "Yeah, but you were thinking it."

_Some opportunities are good to pass up._

It's the only explanation Sarah will give her blushing boyfriend.

#

_My uncle is not a Keebler Elf, leprechaun, mini devil, a bad luck charm, etc…_

_He is simply vertically challenged!_

Thomas was quite annoyed at the way some people acted over his uncle being a midget.

#

"Hey Ulrich is it true that your younger cousin will be starting Kadic next year?" Anais asked.

"Yeah Ciel, wants to go where Alan and I went to school." Ulrich answered with a grin, "He really looks up to us and wants to follow in our footsteps."

"Awesome my sister will have an Ashford butt to look at!" Anais exclaimed with an excited squeal before she spun around and walked away and thus missed the way Ulrich's eyes widened in surprise and subsequently him shouting "What?!" in response to her declaration.

_Always verify rumors from someone who would actually know the truth._

_Ashford butts are not a thing!_

_Yes, Ulrich dear they are and you most certainly have one._

Wanting to clarify rumors over Ulrich's cousin Ciel starting Kadic next year Anais approached him. She was surprised to learn that Ciel was a cousin from Ulrich's Ashford side of the family tree and thus squealed in excitement that her younger sister would have an Ashford butt to look at.

Ulrich was flabbergasted by this and does not appreciate people at Kadic making 'Ashford butts' a thing.

#

_You can't give detentions to all of your students for not giving up the person who started that rumor._

_Certain rumors should never be started._

Mrs. Meyer did not appreciate the rumor that she needed to get laid and was enraged when no one would cough up the person who started it.

Principal Delmas had to step in when she tried giving everyone a detention for not revealing the culprit.

#

_Man crushes are not gay crushes._

While Tristan will openly admit to having a man crush on Ulrich, he draws the line on Lola's insistence that he has a gay one on him.

#

_Don't use a substitute, just curse._

_Just because your parents are not at Kadic doesn't mean that you should ignore their rules._

_Stop corrupting the younger years!_

_We are not called the CPT._

Instead of cursing like most his kids age, Leo declared "Crap Baskets" which irritated a few of his friends after they heard the phrase over and over again. Leo's defense of his mother telling him not to curse, earned him an eye roll and being told that his mother wasn't at Kadic with him.

The corruption prevention taskforce (as they are known as now) were quick to add Leo in the group of kids that they wished remain innocent. However they did object to the acronym that they were given.

#

"Fenix! No!" James declared in anguish.

"What are you worried, Jim? He died the way all Protoss hope to: in combat!" Sarah declared with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

"He died because you betrayed him. How many souls do you need to consume before you're satisfied? How many more people need to die before you realize what you've become?" James declared his eyes intense and filled with anger.

"You don't even know you're talking about, Jim!" Sarah countered her eyes blaring in defiance.

"Don't I? I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" James declared with anger that radiated off his whole body.

"Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Sarah voice was even but there was just a hint of something lurking underneath.

"It may not be tomorrow, darling'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day." Then suddenly the anger that poured and shrouded his body vanished, his eyes going fiercely cold and in the most chilling voice he uttered. "I'll be seeing you."

There was a moment of silence before Sarah and James were awarded with clapping from a cheering audience of Starcraft fans.

_Some requests just have to be accepted._

James and Sarah started dating and to many a Starcraft fan it was an opportunity that couldn't be passed. So the dating pair decided to enact one of their moments from the franchise when asked.

#

"Pierre, please don't cry," Lola tried to be comforting but Xavier cut in, "Yeah man it's just a video game character." The good news was that the tears in Pierre's eyes ceased, the bad news was the unholy glare that he threw Xavier made nearly everyone take a step back.

_A fictional character dying can be hard for fans of the character._

_Be more tactful when trying to comfort someone over their favorite character dying._

_Even the kindest of people can have a darker side._

_En Taro Zeratul!_

Pierre got emotional over Zeratul's death in Legacy of Void and the glare that he threw at Xavier for the other boy's less than tactful way to help him, has convinced Xavier that he's the earned the wrath of Pierre's hidden darker side.

#

_Salim on the warpath is the most dangerous in the world._

_Forgiveness from the wolf is given through chocolate milkshakes._

Suspicious that Ulrich and Theo had a side plan going on Salim decided to talk to both boys. Theo maintains that it was one of the most frightening experiences of his life, Ulrich was offended by the suggestion that he was involved in Salim getting pushed out the window and a remorseful Salim was later seen giving Ulrich a chocolate milkshake.

Terry was later seen directing Yumi to this incident as sage advice for calming an offended wolf down and while Salim was no closer to who pushed him out the window, he felt that he was on the right track in targeting the year(s) below him.

#

_Wishing for something will not make it magically happen._

Derek really wanted popcorn when watching Salim go on the warpath and was disappointed that it didn't magically appear to Emmanuel's amusement.

#

_Just because you want something, doesn't mean you should use it without permission._

Sam wanted private computer time and Jeremy did not appreciate her trying to commandeer his own computer.

#

_Without evidence, all you have is a theory._

_No should ever be punished on a theory._

William found Terry's usage of the wolf particularly suspicious and declared his belief that Terry wrote the titles that were discovered in what felt so long ago.

#

_When giving nicknames, at least have them make sense._

Suffice to say Julien was completely confused on why Kelly called him princess.

#

_You can't give someone a nickname based on a fictional character._

_Nicknames should be based on the person in question._

Sarah was vastly unamused at being called Queen Bitch of the Universe.

* * *

_**Authors' Note:**_ The Ducrocq siblings from oldest to youngest are: Stephen, Edmund, Candice, and Matthew. At the time of writing this chapter I was playing Starcraft and thus couldn't help myself.

Sarah Willington is an OC in Tristan's year. Speaking of Tristan his placement in the Soccer Team membership was changed so now canon characters are listed before OCs.

Principle Delmas has been changed to Principal Delmas. Not even going to lie, my mind read it as Principal Delmas so it took a while to realize what I was typing was Principle Delmas.


	22. Chapter 22

_Just because Jeremy doesn't have an answer to a question doesn't mean that the apocalypse is near. _

Jeremy's inability to answer Lucas's question of "When does looting and grave robbing become archaeology?" convinced more than a few students it was a sign that the end was nigh.

#

"Listen up!" Sam declared fiercely, "I have something to say." As everyone turned in her direction and with her tongue shrouded in mischief she declared, "Every boy here will one day have a finger in their butt."

With some beginning to laugh and others still caught in surprise, Sam bounced away the largest grin ever on her face.

_SAMANATHA KNIGHT IS FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK!_

_You can't ban someone from speaking._

_Think before you speak._

_Information has a time and place and the cafeteria wasn't the time or place for that!_

Decided that she wanted another reaction, Sam made an announcement that had the boys left reeling in surprise and disturbed more than a few of them.

#

Everyone turned to stare in surprise as Nicholas ran past them towards the safety of his dorm room. In the silence that followed everyone heard Terry's murmur of "You truly are dangerous on a warpath."

_When investigating please don't traumatize those you interrogate. _

Nicholas made comments that Salim found suspicious and now the other boy refuses to be within seven feet of Salim.

#

_Just because you want to see a cat fight doesn't mean you can start rumors to create one._

To the misfortune of those hoping for a cat fight Sophie and Sorya decided to have a discussion about what they heard being said over acting on it.

#

"If it's a matter of life and death, the doctor could stick his whole hand up my butt." Emmanuel was overheard telling Derek by a rather green looking Mohammed.

_Don't over share….just don't._

While others might have agreed with Emmanuel's point, they really didn't want to think about it especially those uncomfortable with it such as Derek and Mohammed.

#

_Some requests will always be rejected._

Sissi's stance on requests to have her pen pal Brynja visit Kadic again.

#

_Kadic will have not cooking contests, especially to see who between Lola and Jeremy the worst is._

Odd got wind of the suggestion and put a firm stop to it.

#

_Even if you are not threatened or amused by it, don't let your amusement show when your partner's father's gives you the protective talk._

Once he realized how serious Ulrich and Yumi were about each other, Takeho decided to have a talk with Ulrich. Despite being respectful Ulrich couldn't keep the amusement he felt off his face and Takeho subsequently complained about it to Akiko, Yumi, and Hiroki.

Ulrich ended up even rising higher in Hiroki's eyes as a result and Yumi was just done hearing her father whine about her boyfriend not taking him seriously.

#

_Family members don't have pull to get people invited to weddings._

_Haschwalth __and Tea don't even know you._

Ulrich and Tristan were initially baffled by the all girls who wanted to attend the Stern-Brossard wedding, until Mathis revealed that they probably just wanted to attend a wedding.

#

_Glaring at someone for being related to someone you dislike is neither right nor fair._

An accidental slip up revealed Leo's older cousin was Gremmy Thoumeaux and the boy was greatly disturbed by Ulrich's homicidal glare at that revelation.

Everyone else was just even more curious on why Ulrich had issues with Gremmy.

#

_Call me Kitty Cat one more time, I dare you._

Felix was getting agitated at being called Felix the Cat, Kitty, Kitty Cat, etc…

#

_Gifts should either come from the heart or be something that could be used or would be useful._

Sarah did not appreciate getting bug spray for her birthday, especially with the note calling it a Zerg repellent.

#

_Someone else's underwear is none of your business._

_If you're going to ask a question, at least be admit it's from you._

While Leo was disturbed by the anonymous question of boxers or briefs, other people found the anonymous nature of it disappointing.

#

_The Boss shall cease snipping us!_

Odd and a few others were getting seriously irritated about The Boss snipping them in Call of Duty.

#

_Only wear tuxedoes when needed._

_Focus on your school work instead of the antics of your classmates._

_I don't care what you say, no one is too sexy to ignore._

The soccer team all wore tuxedos and none of the girls, along with a few boys, could focus on their school work.

#

_The antics of the soccer team are not an invitation to create havoc of your own._

The basketball team was inspired and wore leather pants, which disturbed, distracted, and excited an equal number of people all around.

#

"Hey Caroline, want to do Naughty Things with me?" Terry answered with a bright shine in his eyes full of mischief, as he turned towards his girlfriend.

"I love to Terry." Caroline answered with a wicked grin and before anyone could react, the couple began to sing.

"_Oh Kadic,  
Oh Kadic, don't you see.  
Everyone has another person,  
That they want to  
Oh that they want to do  
Naughty Things to_

_Oh Kadic,  
It's true and you know it.  
That everyone has someone  
They want to do….  
Naughty Things to_

_Oh yes, it's true.  
Don't deny  
You can't deny  
All the boys and girls  
Have someone they want  
To do naughty things to_

_Oh it's true,  
Oh Kadic  
Everyone has someone  
Someone that they want  
Someone that they desire to  
Naughty Things to_

_Oh yes, it's true.  
Don't deny  
You can't deny  
All the boys and girls  
Have someone they want  
To do naughty things to  
Naughty to,_

_Oh Terry,  
Oh Caroline,  
I want too,  
Do naughty things to you.  
Oh yes, its true  
Caroline gets me hot and bothered.  
Oh its true  
Terry makes me quiver,_

_Oh Kadic,  
Everyone has someone  
That they want to,  
Naughty Things to  
Oh yes, it's true.  
Don't deny  
You can't deny  
All the boys and girls  
Have someone they want  
To do naughty things to,_

_Ulrich has Yumi,  
Thomas has Matthew,  
Jeremy has Aelita,  
Sarah has James,  
And we have each other,_

_To do,  
Naughty Things to  
Oh yes, it's true.  
Don't deny  
You can't deny  
All the boys and girls  
Have someone they want  
To do naughty things to  
It's a fact a life._

_When announcing you're dating someone, don't sing it._

_You're dead people walking._

Terry and Caroline had a unique method in revealing their relationship. Reactions on their reveal varied with only Salim being unsurprised by their antics. However he was surprised that they had enough presence of mind to not include the teachers in their song.

The couples mentioned in the song, were a mix of blushing, seething in rage, wanting vengeance, and praying that no could comment on their inclusion.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Felix is an OC in Milly's year.

Naughty Things was created by a random thought that somehow morphed into a song.

_Oh viewers,  
Oh readers,  
I must confess,  
My mind is,  
My mind is a,  
Weird place._


	23. Chapter 23

_If you have a room by yourself, use that room!_

Paul is pale with shock, Thomas is blushing bright red, and Matthew fully accepts the blame tossed his way. The three don't say anything, but in all honesty they really don't.

#

_What someone does in their dorm room is none of your business._

Ulrich quickly writes the rule because he can see the question coming and his friends are obviously in no condition for it.

#

_The Boss doesn't like Naughty Things._

After being repeatedly snipped Terry was left with only one explanation for this sudden hostile action against him during Call of Duty.

#

_I don't care how comfortable you are around someone; there are things that should not be done around other people._

Tristan scratched his balls around Lola. Suffice to say she was disturbed and Tristan's claim that it was a compliment over how comfortable he was around her did not help.

#

"I need a haircut," Ulrich commented as he looked in the mirror. "Or you could try growing your hair out and put it in a pony tail, like you did that one time." Thomas commented with a grin.

"One I was ten, two I was trying to copy Alan, and three do you really want to go there, sweater vest?" Ulrich shot back and seeing Matthew laughing Thomas declared, "Why are you laughing skinny jeans?"

"Hey we don't talk about the skinny jeans, that was a dark time in my life." Matthew responded and after a moment, "We never speak of this." Agreed," Ulrich and Thomas responded, and all three were keenly aware of Odd's stare.

_Ulrich, Thomas, and Matthew-_

A sudden yelp caused everyone to stare in shock as Odd was yanked from the Rule Sheet by Thomas.

_Old fashion choices will not be spoken of._

_You can't yank someone from writing on the rule sheet._

Odd, was not in agreement with the boy's decision to not speak of old fashion choices, and protested at being yanked from the Rule Sheet. He snuck back later but more mindful of the glares from the three keeping him from speaking of it.

Kadic's students tried asking Sissi, as she went to school with them, but she would just giggle.

#

"Jim saves us!" Sophie and Kelly declared dramatically as they ran behind him, Jim had only a moment of confusion before a fully pissed off Salim rounded the corner. "Jim Morales, I respect you, I confess that I admire you for what you must put up with, but vengeance….vengeance trumps all!"

"You pushed Salim out the window." Jim stated in muted shock, "What on Earth were you thinking?" "Money," Kelly yelped, "Don't let him get us." Sophie begged, "You can run, you can hide, but your guard will fall and vengeance shall be mine!" Salim declared with a pointed glare in their direction before walking off.

_The Hour of Wrath shall fall!_

_Vengeance will not be denied!_

_Vengeance….sweet vengeance…_

Salim's quest had come to an end; Sophie and Kelly were revealed as the culprits and terrified of his retribution.

#

_You unleashed the beast!_

_Punishment shall upon thee._

The girls thought that their classes would give them a haven, only to run afoul of Theo's and Nicholas's glares, but somehow the worst was the way Ulrich would just occasionally toss a look in their direction.

#

_There is no such thing as the fashion police._

Rhonda tried giving out tickets to what she considered fashion blasphemy.

#

"Hold on," Lola suddenly shouted as she grabbed Pierre's arm "Are you saying that I have a bug butt?"

With eyes widen in horror, Pierre shouted, "Look Ulrich and Tristan aren't wearing shirts!" As Lola turned, Pierre quickly loosened out of her hold and took off like the devil was after him.

"Pierre William Francois!" Lola roared as she chased after him. "Answer my question!" "It's biggish and don't kill me!" Pierre yelled back in panic. It did little to help and enraged Lola even further.

#

_You can't kill someone for giving you a compliment that you don't like._

_Family should protect family members, not laugh themselves so hard that they fall on the ground._

_Ulrich Gavin Stern the Tenth deserves the man crush!_

Pierre's appreciate for big butts and his crush Lola suddenly connected in Lola and she didn't appreciate the idea of her having a big butt. Confronting Pierre revealed that he thought it was biggish and an enraged Lola soon gave chase. Upon seeing the plight of his cousin Christopher laughed so hard that he nearly passed out.

Ulrich suddenly whistled causing everyone to turn and him seeing shirtless Lola grew bright red and distracted, upon seeing this Pierre took advantage and found the safety of his dorm room.

#

_Some people are slow on the uptake._

Jeremiah couldn't help himself and in response Lola smacked him in the back of the head.

#

"What did you do to make Ulrich go homicidal at the mention of your name?" Leo asked his cousin on the phone. There was a moment of silence before laughter reached his ears and he could make out Gremmy's choked out, "It was worth it."

Before Leo could ask for clarity he felt a blaze of anger and he turned to look behind him. "Hey Ulrich," Leo said shakily but the other boy ignored him, his attentive eyes glaring at the phone.

_Don't eavesdrop on phone conversations._

_If you want to have a private phone conversation, don't make phone calls where other people can overhear you._

Trying to fish for information on what his cousin had done to earn Ulrich's wrath revealed nothing but did illustrate how easily phone conversations could be overheard.

#

"Hey Ulrich," Sissi began, "Why wouldn't you go out with me? It's just really bugging me," she added after receiving a look from Yumi.

"The tackiness of it all," Alexander said from the nearby cafeteria table. "That is so true," from Thomas, and an "It really would be tacky, yeah" from Matthew.

"What? Ulrich, what are they talking about? What's tacky about dating me?" Sissi's confusion only deepened when Ulrich actually blushed. "It's less about you and more about who you are related too," He responded after a minute or so of being stared by everyone at their lunch table.

"So you wouldn't date Sissi because dating the principal's daughter is tacky?" Aelita asked, "But I thought she wanted to date you before the both of you started Kadic." Yumi said before Ulrich could answer.

There was moment of silence before "Aelita, I think dating the principal's daughter is tacky," came from Alexander, "Yumi, Sissi did want to date me before we started at Kadic," from Ulrich, and then Matthew finished it all off with," It's tacky because we had a man crush on your cousin."

"WHAT!" The shout from Sissi caused more than one person to cover their ears.

#

_It's tacky to date someone when you have or have had a man crush on their relative._

The true reason for Ulrich rejecting Sissi had finally been revealed and she was just stunned that plenty of boys in her year and above once had or still had a man crush on her cousin.

The boys in question saw it as a sign of her growing up when she didn't immediately call Alphonse Delmas to rant at him for ruining her chances with Ulrich.

#

_Don't create shipping names._

_Don't call a couple by the ship name._

Sandra and Julie were overheard trying to create shipping names for the currently known dating couples. While Terry and Caroline didn't mind being called Carry, on the account it was better than pervert singing couple, the others were baffled by the combinations reached and quickly grew annoyed.

#

_Cease Ulrich calling the shirtless wonder._

Ulrich thought it was funny, Yumi not so much.

#

"_Alan Ashford,  
Wicked Sexy Alan Ashford,  
With that sexy Ashford booty_,"

"I'm telling Ulrich you're singing about his cousin's butt," Hiroki chimed causing Sissi to yelp in shock as the younger student smirked at her and ran off.

#

_Don't sing in the hallway, even when you think you are alone. _

_You never know when you will be overheard._

With Naughty Things stuck in her head Sissi tried drowning it out with a song of her own creation and was overheard by Hiroki. She was mortified and Ulrich was disturbed, on the other on the other hand Caroline found it all hilarious.

#

Sissi's singing about Alan's butt was honesty one of the weirdest things that Ulrich had heard of but as he opened the door to his dorm he beheld something that forced all thoughts of confirmation of Sissi's crush, as far as he was concerned, out of his hand.

Odd was standing wearing a beret on his hand, a poncho covering his body, he could glimpse tuxedo pants under the poncho, and lastly of all he could sandshoes on his feet. "I can explain!" Odd shouted after he recovered from his shock.

"I don't want to hear it," Ulrich declared as he shut the door and walked elsewhere.

#

_I don't care if you can explain; I don't want to hear it._

Ulrich refuses to explain and Odd looks extremely shifty to people. Naturally people really, really want to know.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Paul and Matthew are roommates, William has randomly chosen for Pierre's middle name, and Rhonda is an OC in Milly's year.


	24. Chapter 24

_Sissi Delmas has a crush on Alan Ashford._

_Who doesn't?_

In light of Hiroki's revelation Ulrich was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sissi did in fact have a crush on his cousin.

#

_Pointing out habits can cause them to decrease._

_When you become used to something, it can make it difficult to notice when things change._

People begin realizing that Matthew was ending his sentence without his verbal tic of 'yeah' more frequently.

#

_Never let an amateur try something that a pro should do, especially if it's chiropractic. _

_If a situation repeats itself it's because you allowed it and thus all fairness any threats should not be carried._

Caroline had a kink in her neck and Terry, after watching Chiropractic videos, decided to help her. Needless she to say became stuck until Yolanda could help resolve her situation. Caroline was later heard vehemently threatening that not nice naughty stuff would happen to Terry if it happened again.

#

_You can't decide that someone is asexual on your own._

Tristan's seemingly lack of interest in anyone convinced more than a few that the young man was in fact asexual.

#

_Rosa is not the goddess of food._

Rose was flattered, but everyone else was annoyed with Odd and wanted him to stop.

#

_The Church of Ulrich shall cease immediately._

Despite speculation it wasn't Ulrich who wrote the rule, it was Odd who was offended at realizing just the sheer extend of his friend's popularity over him.

For the record Ulrich found the thing whole hilarious and Yumi declared it one of the best pranks ever. Both were subsequently surprised when they realized the other didn't set it up.

#

_Whoever planted the fake horde of rats inside Mr. Klotz's office should be aware that in addition to being a psychologist, he is also a black belt in karate, and does in fact have a vengeance streak. Have a nice day._

While Mr. Klotz's high pitched girlish screaming at discovering the fake rats was hilarious, the revelation from Principal Delmas surprised more than one person and people suspected that it made the culprit(s) nervous.

#

_Stop asking me where's Buffy, Xander, Willow, etc…. You are making no sense and distracting the class._

Learning Mr. Fumet's first name was Gilles the students just had to do it and to their disbelief their social studies teacher didn't get the reference at all. Jeremiah had to tell more than one person that his uncle wasn't screwing them all and sincerely didn't know about Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

#

"_Oh Rhonda,_  
_Oh Rhonda,_  
_don't you see._  
_I have a confession,_

_I have a confession,_  
_I find you beautiful,_  
_I find you sexy,_  
_and I want to do naughty things to you._  
_Naughty Things to"_

Brighton's singing was abruptly cut off as the girl in question slapped him.

#

_Unless your name is Terrence Boot or Caroline Savorani then Naughty Things will not work on who you attempt to woo. _

_Who uses words like woo in this day and age?_

Rhonda was unimpressed with Brighton's own version of Naughty Things and other people were disappointed that she didn't let him finish.

#

_You cannot hypnotize someone into being gay._

_It was a joke!_

Herb was overheard grumbling about Sissi's crush on Alan Ashford and a laughing Jean-Baptiste suggested that he could hope that Alan was taken or gay. Herb then smashed his hands and declared that he would hypnotize the other male gay leaving his friend completely stunned and gob smacked.

#

"You realize if you actually try to hypnotize Alan gay, he'll take that to mean you have a crush on him right?" Ulrich asked, amusement coloring his words. "Besides you really can't hypnotize someone into being gay…otherwise I-"Herb covered Ulrich's word but it was too late.

"You tried to hypnotize Ulrich into being gay?!" Sissi screeched and Herb could only groan at her death glare.

#

_The past doesn't stay buried, especially when someone makes you remember it._

_When your logical only makes sense to you, it's not logical._

In Herb's defense he was nine, smarting over Sissi liking Ulrich, and then he and Ulrich had been paired together for a class project. He was desperate and lucky that Ulrich was vastly amused, instead of vastly annoyed.

#

_Samantha Knight is a pervert._

_Samantha King is not a pervert, she's hilarious, and that's rich coming from you._

Sam took offense to the rule written about her and Brighton has no shame.

#

_Talking in the third person is a sign you know?_

Danny was offended when Sam growled at him.

#

_No I don't have a sister named Shirley, nor a cousin, there is no someone named Shirley in the Finite Family! Yes once I realize you were obsessed with Code Geass I did everything in my power to prevent you from learning my last name._

Tristan learned Sherry's last name and couldn't stop him himself, Sherry is just so resigned and done with it all.

#

"To my fellow team members behold! We got brownies," Terry exclaimed as he held the container addressed to the Kadic Soccer Team. "Where did they come from?" Salim asks suspiciously. "Mister suspicious, stop your vengeance plot and enjoy the free food." Pierre declared with a wave of his hands, while ignoring the look tossed his way.

The moment of brownie enjoyment was ruined as every team member abruptly stopped eating and ran to the nearest bathroom.

#

_Never trust free food, especially when you don't know the sender._

Apparently the some members of the team that couldn't even score a goal against them were rather bitter about their legendary defeat. On the upside they got in trouble, on the downside the Kadic Soccer team grew rather homicidal at the mention of free food, brownies, and being mocked in general.

People quickly learned to keep their mouths shut, especially seeing how frightening the entire team could become united.

#

A sudden screech caused everyone to turn towards the direction of the girls shower. After a few minutes a fully dressed Sophie and Kelly exited and everyone become gob smacked at their appearance. While Sophie's skin was blue with sparkly pink hair, Kelly's was orange with shining purple.

The moment of silence was only shattered by the cries of laughter.

#

_You can't punish someone without evidence._

_There is a difference between believing and knowing._

Sophie and Kelly knew Salim did it, in truth everyone knew Salim had claimed vengeance but as he did not claim credit and denied it, there was nothing anyone could technically do and the girls ultimately decided to accept defeat after hearing that it took Terry, Ulrich, Theo, and Tristan talking him down from his original plan.

#

_Some detentions are worth it and there are no regrets._

Jim understood Felix's annoyance with a laughing Leo dropping cat ears on his head but maintains that it doesn't give grounds to punch the other boy in the face.

#

"_Alan Ashford,_  
_That Wicked Sexy Alan Ashford,_  
_With that sexy Ashford booty,_

_He's the one everyone craves,_  
_From the girls and boys_  
_The exception to all,_  
_That Alan Ashford,_

_Alan Ashford,_  
_That Wicked Sexy Alan Ashford,_  
_Everyone wants Alan Ashford,_

_Alan Ashford,_  
_Sexy Alan Ashford,_  
_With that sexy booty,_

_He's so handsome,_  
_He's so dreamy,_  
_Oh that sexy beast,_  
_Alan Ashford_,"

"I prefer Naughty Things over this song," Ulrich cut in, causing the singers to either scream, freeze, or run.

#

_Naughty Things is not an invitation to create more perverted songs._

_You can't blame someone for starting something that they didn't continue._

Ulrich was honesty disturbed about finding students singing about his cousin and Sissi maintains that it's unfair that he holds some blame her way.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Brighton is an OC in Milly's year.


	25. Chapter 25

A sudden scream erupted and Salim instantly closed the door he just opened. He just stood there in shock, his face blushing crimson, until an equally red face Caroline exited two minutes later.

#

_Warn your roommate!_

Salim wont' answer and Caroline and Terry are very, very shifty. The older and more perverted students laughed themselves sick and the CPT worked in full overdrive to shield the young and more innocent students.

#

"I can't believe senior year is coming to a close," Lucas declared as the seniors were leaving class. "To think if you weren't so insecure you could have spent more time dating Ulrich," Terry commented to Yumi.

"I wasn't insecure!" Salim snorted at her and everyone else stared in surprise. Affronted Yumi stormed off to find her boyfriend.

"Ulrich, did you think I was insecure?" Ulrich hesitated and without thinking "Of course we did," slipped out of Odd's lips. Seeing the look on Yumi's face, Jeremy gave a resigned sigh as he decided to help his friends. "Yumi Ulrich confessed to you, and the fact it took you so long to confess back is a sign of you being insecure."

There was a moment of silence before Yumi got detention after whacking all three in head with her book bag, in one swing.

#

_Don't ask questions, if you don't really want the answer._

Yumi vehemently disagrees about insecurity being the reason she and Ulrich took too long to date. Other people were just surprised that Ulrich confessed first and lamented the loss of the bet money that could have been theirs, if not for Yumi.

#

_Affection should be accepted and not viewed with suspicious. _

_Guilt trips only work if the other person actually feels guilty, which they won't when they call you out on what you're doing._

Pierre was being affectionate towards Christophe and the older boy wanted to know what his cousin wanted. The fact that he was buttering him up for a favor or two was meaningless in the face of the offensive Pierre felt.

#

_Miss Insecut_-"

Odd collapsed on the ground, everyone else winced and Yumi felt no guilt.

#

_Learn to read the moods, warning signs, and above all else learn to stop yourself._

Odd just really couldn't help himself and Yumi was vastly more annoyed at the insistence that she was insecure than everyone but Hiroki realized.

#

_Never hire mariachi bands to follow Kadic faculty._

Some were amused, others were not, but all were in agreement that Kadic's students had way too much time on their hand.

#

_Fake or not frogs should not be landing on anyone's head._

_If you don't want to get caught then don't cheer or gloat that your plan worked._

Needless to say Ms. Hertz wasn't amused about the pile of frogs landing on her head and Leo learned that he really shouldn't gloat to his friends that his plan worked, especially right after the fact.

#

_Let it go now! Obey your sister!_

_Never!_

Yumi was fed up with Hiroki constantly pointing out that she was lucky Ulrich waited for her.

#

"Guys, guy, who know I had detention because Hertz can't take a joke. Well I found out who The Boss is!" His friends turned eager eyes towards Leo, who with wide eyes exclaimed it's "its Delmas!"

"Say what?" "Delmas snips us?""Holy shit," quickly followed from his stunned friends and the passing by students.

_There is a better way to deal with your students than snipping them!_

_Let's be honest here you lot get away with more than you deserve and I need a way to deal with your antics, especially since you've infected my teaching staff!_

The Boss, the mysterious figure responsible for winning every Call of Duty game, the person who became infamous for snipping various players was revealed to be none other than Principal Delmas.

More than one person was stunned, others were protesting and laughing that they were snipped by their principal and Terry was just a bit dismayed that Principal Delmas didn't like Naughty Things.

#

_Kadic is full of perverts._

_Hey just because most of us like Naughty Things doesn't mean were perverts, we just have a great sense of humor._

Kelly didn't like Naughty Things and was horrified that most people at Kadic did.

#

_Neither "in my defense I was bored" nor "I wanted to see what would happen" doesn't excuse your behavior!_

_Mr. Klotz's smile is absolute tarrying._

Mr. Klotz's smile seriously freaked out Brighton and Felix out and both boys vowed to never prank their guidance counselor ever again.

#

Ulrich opened his eyes to start the new day only to freeze and shake as beheld the mime over him. A concerned Odd opened his mouth and before he could speak fists went flying.

_Whether intentional (Gremmy) or unintentional (Odd) always be aware that triggering a phobia can end badly for you._

_When attempting to prank or scare someone always remember that reactions are considered flight or fight for a reason._

Odd thought it would be funny to dress as a mime and hover over Ulrich's bed as he got up. He was unprepared for Ulrich to react with fight and everyone else was surprised to learn that Ulrich had a phobia against mimes.

#

_Google is not a dark omniscient overlord that wants to eat your soul._

_Jeremy is never allowed to binge drink coffee ever again._

Jeremy won't look anyone in the eye and Aelita won't stop giggling.

#

"_Oh Kadic,  
Oh Kadic, don't you see.  
Everyone has another person,  
That they want to,  
Oh that they want to do,  
Naughty Things to._

_Jim has Adele,  
Oh Odd it's true,  
Jim does naughty things,  
To your sister_

_Principal Delmas has his Secretary,  
Oh Sissi don't you see?  
Secretary Weber does naughty things,  
To your father._

_Oh Kadic,  
Oh Kadic, don't you see.  
Everyone has another person,  
That they want to,  
Oh that they want to do,  
Naughty Things to._

_Oh Yolanda,  
All the boys,  
And some girls,  
At one point or another,  
Dreamed of doing naughty things,  
Naughty Things to You._

_Oh Mrs. Meyer,  
You need your husband,  
To do naughty things to you,  
So you can calm,  
And chill out,  
_

_Oh Kadic,  
Oh Kadic, don't you see.  
Everyone has another person,  
That they want to,  
Oh that they want to do,  
Naughty Things to._

_Oh Mr. Klotz,  
We're not blind,  
We see how you and Rosa,  
Look at each other,  
How long?  
Have you two,  
Been Naughty Things,  
To each other?_

_Oh Mr. Chardin,  
Has his wife,  
Oh Ms. Hertz,  
Has her husband,  
To do naughty things with,_

Oh Mr. Fumet,  
You need to make an honest,  
Woman of your girlfriend,  
That you do naughty things with,

_Oh Kadic,  
Oh Kadic, don't you see.  
Everyone has another person,  
That they want to,  
Oh that they want to do,  
Naughty Things to._

_Oh everyone,  
Everyone who meets him,  
Wants to Naughty Things,  
With Alan Ashford."_

The silence that followed was broken by laughter and awe from the students and mortification from Kadic's faculty.

#

_There are times when seeing students graduate can be sad, however after that song…_

Students celebrated the Senior Prank, the faculty of Kadic was honesty rather happy to see the current seniors graduate on the account that they couldn't look any of them in the eye, and Sissi was found herself blushing crimson, Odd became twitchy, and Ulrich just wondered how and why they decided to include his cousin in the mix.

_**Author's Note:**_ After a great deal of thought I decided to create a half way point for the story and since I've never mentioned the exact years of the students…. Now though Yumi, William, Christophe, Anais, Caroline, Maitena, Priscilla, Emmanuel, Mathias, Lucas, Derek, Terry, and Salim have left the building, it doesn't necessarily mean you've heard the last of all of them.


End file.
